Every Rose has its Thorns
by cptevelyn
Summary: Evelyn was abandoned in Tortuga and adopted by Porthos the Pirate and Musketeer. By chance and to her fortune, she meets Jack Sparrow. Revised and Updated to fit in better between CotBP and DMC. Spoilers for Dead Man's Chest.
1. Little Girl Lost

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Two more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

Disclaimer: I Own nothing really… (Except a few characters) Just borrowing for myself and other's amusement… although I do wish I owned Jack… :smiles innocently:

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter One: **Little Girl Lost

Tortuga. A pirate's haven. To the upper-class it was considered to be a vile and disgusting place. But to a pirate, it was excitement. It was the joy of life itself, if you don't include being at sea that is. Or in one particular pirate's words, _la joie de la vie_. This particular pirate was not just a thief, but he was one of the few decent pirates in the Spanish Main. His somewhat portly shape and cheerful manner, made him seem very trusting. His long curly dark hair added to this as well as did his dark, inviting eyes.

Porthos, the infamous pirate and Musketeer, walked among the streets of Tortuga, finding his way back to his ship through the crowd of whores, buccaneers, and scallywags that seemed to be everywhere. As he walked he thought of his friend he had just finished a round of grog with. Good _old Bootstrap Bill Turner_, Porthos thought, _the only pirate I've ever met who has the decency to care about someone besides himself. _

As Porthos reached the docks, he had the inkling that he was being followed. He quickly glanced behind him, but saw nothing. "Come on Porthos. Stop looking for trouble," he told himself quietly. He boarded his ship and began to approach his cabin when he heard a slight rustling sound coming from the hold. The sound was too big to have been an animal and his small crew of three men would still be out enjoying themselves. Slowly, he climbed down the hatch and began to investigate. "Hello!" He bellowed, "Is anyone down here? I won't hurt you if you show yourself, now! Otherwise I may be forced to-" just then a tiny head peeped out behind a post in the center of the compartment. "Hello there," Porthos said calmly, "What are you doing down here my dear? Are ya lost?" The tiny little thing just shook its head. "I'm Porthos. What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked what he could now tell was a small girl of no more than five. He didn't frighten her. Most children would be terrified out of their minds if they had met a pirate but Porthos' jovial and kind demeanor demonstrated an inner child in him.

"Evelyn. Are... are you a pirate?" She asked with wide eyes. She had a hint of an Irish lilt to her voice and she was very little for her age. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her tiny shoulders. Her sea green eyes held an innocence and sparkle to them that only a child could possess. She was dressed in dirty rags. Porthos could tell by her extremely thin and pale appearance that she hadn't eaten in days.

"Well, I am at the moment," Porthos answered.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Evelyn asked with fear in her tiny little eyes.

"Of course not! We're not all that bad!" Porthos replied with a smile. He walked toward her and held out his hand. "Give me your hand little one. Let's get you home to your mother where you belong."

"But she's gone!" Evelyn stated. "She left with a man on a ship."

"How long have you been here by yourself?" Porthos asked, astounded that anyone would leave a child alone anywhere much less Tortuga. He assumed that her mother was probably either a whore or did not care to have a child.

"A week, I think," she replied. Porthos looked mortified._ It's a wonder she hasn't been killed, he thought, or even worse..._ He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing.

Porthos sighed. "Well, it looks like you're going to have to come with me then. Have you ever been to Paris?" Evelyn shook her head. "Have you ever been on a ship before?"

"Yes," She said meekly.

"Well that's a start," He said bleakly. "Lets get you up top and into my cabin. You can sleep in there."

_How in the world do you get yourself into these things?_ He asked himself as he picked the small child up and carried her into his quarters.

* * *

Porthos walked proudly among the streets of Paris holding Evelyn's tiny little hand. In the crossing to Paris he had grown greatly fond of the little angel. He began to think of her as his own. He had dressed her in a beautiful dress and he had had her hair curled. She now looked just like a common, wealthy child in the streets of Paris. She also looked much healthier.

Porthos climbed up the steps to Athos' home, and let himself in without even knocking. Evelyn followed him dutifully.

"Hello!" He yelled as he walked through the hallway. "Guess who's back!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Athos could be heard yelling from another room. Porthos walked towards the sound of his voice and entered the room it came from.

"Just when it was starting to get quiet around here..." Aramis said quietly from the chair in which he was seated when he saw Porthos enter. He wore a crucifix around his neck and an open leather-bound book sat in his lap. He had a calm yet sarcastic demeanor. His long, dark hair and dark eyes invited trust and guaranteed understanding.

"And hello to you too," Porthos replied, "And look what I brought back!" With that Evelyn slowly appeared behind Porthos and curtsied. Porthos looked proudly at his friends.

Athos turned around from the fire where he was stirring the coals, "Where did you get that?" he said, a look of confusion on his face. He stood up and took a few steps toward Porthos. His medium-length dark blond hair shone softly in the firelight. His eyes held both wisdom and pain. One would at first think that he was an angry and temperate man, but if they looked a bit closer, they'd see that he is only very troubled by his past.

Aramis glanced up from his book, "Good Lord, man! Out of wedlock?" He shouted, standing.

"Calm down. She isn't mine," Porthos said, "I found her in the hold one night. Her mother left her in Tortuga. What was I supposed to do? Leave her there to die?" Evelyn quickly went back to hide behind Porthos.

"You're not going to attempt to raise her are you, Porthos?" Aramis asked.

"Of course I am! Where else is she to go?" Porthos stated.

"What about an orphanage?" Aramis asked.

"If you expect me to desert her like her mother did, you're insane! Have you ever seen the way children are treated in those places?" Porthos stated, enraged.

"Porthos, you couldn't even raise that kitten! What makes you think you can do any better with a little girl?" Athos asked.

"The kitten was not my fault," Porthos said, "It was that insane cart driver's! I kept it alive otherwise didn't I?"

Aramis sighed. "Have you given any thought as to what you must do to raise this girl?"

"Of course I have. I plan on sending her to the best schools possible and spoiling her rotten!" Porthos answered with a grin.

"Wonderful. That's just what we need around here," Athos said.

"Now that that's settled," Porthos began, "Evelyn, this is Aramis and Athos. They're my most trusted friends."

Evelyn slowly came out from behind Porthos. "Hello, Monsieur's," she said quietly.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	2. The Stowaway

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Three more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Two:** The Stowaway

Eight years later:

Evelyn slowly crept out of her tiny bed in her dormitory. She kneeled unto the floor and carefully pulled out a bag of clothing and her most precious belongings from underneath her bed. She had packed it earlier in that day. She hated this place.

She had lied to her "papa" in all of her letters telling him that she was having a wonderful time. In reality she had been tormented by the girls constantly since the day she had arrived. She just hadn't had it in her heart to tell Porthos, the man who had taken her in and given her everything she had ever needed and more.

After years of being this institution's mockery and their resident "Sea Rat" she had had enough. She was going home to her papa. She quietly tiptoed over to the window, lowered her bag onto the ground outside and carefully climbed out. She walked along the streets of Paris until she came to the docks.

In his last letter, Porthos had said that on tonight, he'd be setting off to sail with Athos and Aramis, and a new Musketeer she had not met yet. After three days of careful consideration, she decided to simply stowaway on Porthos' ship and not alert anyone to her presence until they were too far away from Paris for him to attempt to take her back.

Upon reaching Porthos' ship, Evelyn climbed down into the hold and hid near the powder magazine. She new that her papa always stocked ammunition and such weeks before he set to sail, so figured that no one would check to look there until they were far from Paris.

* * *

Three days later:

Evelyn awoke to the sound of a voice of a man complaining to himself. She crept farther back into the shadows where she was hiding. She tried very hard to be as silent as she possibly could but she tripped over a rope and fell to the floor. This of course alerted the stranger to her presence.

"What the..." The young man said as he glanced to where the sound had come from. "Who the heck are you?" He asked Evelyn as he spotted her in the shadows. He was a young man, in his late teens or his early twenties. He was handsome with light hair and blue eyes. He had appeared somewhat angelic to Evelyn, until he spoke to her, that is.

"Hello," Evelyn said meekly, "please don't tell Porthos I'm here."

"PORTHOS!" The man yelled. Evelyn cringed.

"What is it now, Dartagnon?" Porthos yelled as he came down into the hold.

"Why is there a little girl down here?" Dartagnon asked the pirate.

"What are you talking-" Porthos started as Evelyn slowly walked out of the shadows. "Why aren't you in School!" Porthos fumed.

"I'm sorry, papa. I just couldn't take it anymore! Those girls were so horrible to me! Please don't make me go back." Evelyn began to pout. She had never seen her papa so mad at her in her entire life.

Porthos covered his face with his hands and sighed. "Why didn't you say anything in your letters?"

"I didn't want to upset you," Evelyn replied.

"Evy," Porthos said, "we have to take you back."

"NO!" Evelyn shouted, "I want to be a pirate. I want to sail the Spanish Main. I want to see the world, papa. Paris is so boring. I hate it there. I have no freedom."

Porthos frowned. He grabbed Evelyn by the hand and drug her up to top deck. Dartagnon followed him.

"We have a problem," Porthos stated as he and Dartagnon stalked over towards his cabin where Athos and Aramis were standing. He pointed to the main mast where he had left Evelyn standing.

"How did she get here!" Athos yelled.

"I decided to corrupt my daughter and turn her into a pirate," Porthos said sarcastically. "She stowed-away!"

"Wait, you have a daughter?" Dartagnon asked, confused.

"Sort of," Porthos said, "She's adopted."

"That explains it," Dartagnon said, "It still comes as a shock..."

"You're telling me," Aramis said calmly.

"So what are you going to do?" Athos asked Porthos.

"Well, I'm not going to take her back to Paris," Porthos said. "She hates it there. She'll cause a fuss even if I try to take her back."

"I told you not to spoil her," Athos said blankly. Porthos glared at him coldly.

"So what are her demands then?" Aramis asked.

"She says she wants to be a pirate," Porthos answered.

"You're not actually thinking of letting her are you?" Athos asked astounded.

"Of course I'm not!" Porthos replied, "Not permanently anyway."

"What do you mean?" Aramis asked.

"I'll send her off on a ship with a friend of mine, and within a few weeks I guarantee she'll be begging me to let her come home." Porthos answered.

Athos sighed. "So, you're going to let her have her way and hope that that solves the problem?"

"Basically, yes." Porthos said.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to us when this whole thing backfires on you," Athos said.

"What friend did you have in mind, if you don't mind my asking?" Aramis said.

"Bootstrap Bill." Porthos said with a grin.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	3. In Tortuga

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Three more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Three: **In Tortuga

A few days later in Tortuga:

The Faithful Bride was full of excitement. Wenches brought drinks to the tavern's buccaneer patrons whilst some of the drunker customers fought with one another over this and that. To a pirate, of course, disorder was a thing of normalcy.

"Let me get this straight, mate," Bill Turner said over his rum, " Ye want me to take care of the brat ye adopted?"

"Right!" Porthos said, "I knew you wouldn't have a problem with it!"

Bootstrap laughed at his colleague, "You're insane, mate! Ye 'onestly think that a little girl the age of thirteen is going to be able to survive on a ship fer months at sea?"

"It's just until she figures out that it's not so easy to do," Porthos said, "You don't think that I'd actually want her out there with you scallywags do you?"

"No," Bootstrap replied, "But ye 'ave done some pretty strange things in yer past."

Porthos glared at his friend, then smiled. "You know me too well, Bill." He glanced behind Bill and saw a young man watching their table. "Who's the boy?" He asked.

"Aye, the boy," Bootstrap said, "He's the new Cabin Boy aboard the ship I'm on. Smart one 'e is. Guaranteed ter be Captain some day." He glanced over his shoulder to the lanky, dark haired, tanned, figure. "Jack, me boy, c'mere. I want ye ter meet a friend o'mine." The young man walked a few paces over to the table and sat down at an empty seat. "Jack, this 'ere's Porthos. The pirate and Musketeer, from Paris."

"Pleased ter meet ye sir," Jack answered. He shook Porthos' hand.

"Porthos, this is Jack Sparrow." Bootstrap said.

* * *

Out on the docks near Porthos' ship, Evelyn waited for her papa to come out of the tavern. Dartagnon had been told to watch her while the others attended to business. 

"So," Dartagnon started, "How long have you been Porthos' daughter?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Since I was five," she replied.

"And you're how old, now?" Dartagnon asked.

"Thirteen." Evelyn answered. At that Porthos appeared at the entrance to the docks followed by two other men. "Papa!" Evelyn shouted and ran towards Porthos.

"Good. You're safe. Now I don't need to worry about where I'd of had to bury Dartagnon." Porthos said as he gave Evelyn a hug when she reached him. "Evy, I have some good news for you," Porthos told her, "This here is Bootstrap Bill Turner. He's a friend of mine. He's had a talk with the captain of his ship and he's agreed to take you on as a crew member." Evelyn's face lit up with a smile. "Now, you behave yourself and listen to old Bill."

"I will, papa I promise! This is the most exciting thing in the world! Thank you, papa!" Evelyn said.

Evelyn gave Porthos a hug and a kiss goodbye. She then followed Bootstrap and the other young man onto a large ship. Once aboard she turned to the young man that had accompanied Bootstrap. "So, what exactly do you do on this ship?" She asked the boy.

"I'm Cabin Boy." The young man answered.

"What's your name?" Evelyn asked, curiously.

"Jack. Jack Sparrow." He answered.

"Well, Mr. Sparrow," She said, "I'm Evelyn Rose." The two shook hands.

* * *

Evelyn had hoped that since Jack was closest to her in age that the two would become fast friends. However, she was mistaken. 

"Lemme go!" Evelyn shouted at the boy who held her wrist during the latest attack of _The Proteus_, their ship.

"No!" Jack yelled, "The captain and Bill told me to keep you down 'ere!"

"But I want to see the attack!" Evelyn begged.

"It's too dangerous for a young priss such as yerself ta be up top during an attack." Jack said. "Why anyone wanted ye on board is beyond me. Bloody useless ye are."

For weeks now he had been teasing her and ridiculing her for her upbringing. He had called her everything from a landlubber to a aristocratic spoiled brat. She hated him. He was just like the girls at her school. Except when he poked fun at her, it seemed to hurt much more.

She glared at her captor. "I hate you! All you've done since I've come aboard this ship is tell me how weak and incapable I am at being a part of this crew, just because I grew up on the land! Need I remind you, that not only was I born at sea, that my father told me everything I've ever needed to know about how to work aboard a ship, or are you just too stubborn to admit that someone might be just as smart as you, Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack was shocked. A thirteen year old girl had just reprimanded him about his attitude. At that moment, he doubted that anyone had ever spoken to him that way before. He had to give this girl some credit. She proved to be a lot braver than he had assumed she was.

"Ye were born at sea?" She nodded. "Me too." He smiled. "Look, luv," Jack said, turning her by the shoulders to look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry about the way I've been treatin' ye, but ye 'ave ter stay down 'ere. It's not safe up there! I don't even want ter be up there."

Evelyn looked at Jack. "Alright. You win. I'll stay down here. As long as you stay with me." She said and smiled.

"Trus' me luv," Jack said, "I won't go anywhere." The two sat in the hold and waited for the last cannon to be shot and the sound of cheers to come from top deck, signaling victory.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	4. The Capture

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Two more weeks, guys!

I really do apologize for this taking so long. My muse kind of ran off on me for a long time. Probably had something to do with starting college.

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Four: **The Capture

Four years later:

Jack Sparrow sat on a dock in a port on an island in the East Indies waiting for Evelyn to come out of the hold of The Proteus. She had been checking the stock for the captain for items that needed to be picked up while they were on land.

Evelyn was much older now. She was seventeen. Old enough to be an adult or to be married and have children, but she wouldn't have her life any other way. Gone now were the childlike features that she once had. She was taller now, but not by much. She was also much braver than she was when she was young. She also had become feisty and determined, which also made her stubborn. She was clearly blossoming into a woman. Jack had began to look at her as an equal. He also was beginning to see that she had grown. He somehow felt proud about that.

Jack was getting slightly impatient when Evelyn emerged from the hatch holding a list in her hand. "Finally!" Jack said standing, "I was just about to leave ye."

Evelyn glared at her friend. "Then I'd o' had ter track ye down and kill ye." She smiled and began to follow him into the streets of the small port town.

Evelyn noticed a bird out of the corner of her eye. It was a raven. She stared at it with interest. She started to slow up as she watched the bird intently.

"Wat?" Jack asked.

"That bird." She stopped.

"Wat of it? It's a raven, luv." Jack answered, pulling on her.

"I wouldn't mind having one fer a pet," She grinned.

Jack let out a sigh. "Yer an odd one, ye know that?"

Curious eyes watched them as they made their way through the crowd. Jack caught one particular person staring at them.

"Bloody wonderful," Jack said as he and Evelyn pocketed items at the market.

"Wat is it, Jack?" Evelyn asked.

"That man over there," Jack said pointing to a man in a uniform, "is from the East India Company."

Evelyn looked horrified. Jack grabbed her wrist and started to pilfer objects more carefully. After they were through, the two headed back towards the ship.

* * *

Later that evening, after _The Proteus_ had set sail, Evelyn was just starting to lay down to get some rest when Jack came into her quarters.

"I brought ye some rum, luv," Jack said as he entered.

"Thank ye, Jack," Evelyn said as she quickly grabbed the bottle away from him.

"'Ey, now," Jack said taking the bottle back, "tha's not all fer ye. Ye never were much fer sharin', eh?" Evelyn glared at him and then smirked. Jack smirked back. "The Captain was jes' tellin' me o' how 'e thought 'e might retire."

Evelyn's eyes went wide. "Ye don't mean-" she started.

Jack nodded and grinned at Evelyn. "Yes. He's turnin' his title over ter the one and only Jack Sparrow." Evelyn took the bottle of rum back.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Evelyn corrected.

"I like the sound o' that," Jack said, grinning.

"To Captain Jack Sparrow," Evelyn said as she held up the bottle of rum. She took a swig and handed it to Jack.

"Ter me Firs' Mate," Jack said. He winked at her, and then took a large gulp of rum.

Their celebration was quickly ended however when sounds of shouts and gunfire could be heard up on deck. The two looked at each other in question and in horror and they both ran up to see what all the commotion was. As they reached the hatch door, things seemed to be very quiet. Too quiet, in fact.

Jack carefully poked his head out of the hatch and peered around. Evelyn stood a few feet from the bottom of the ladder.

Jack saw smoke and death everywhere he looked. The deck was covered in his fallen crew mates. He was about to climb back down into the hold when he felt something touch the back of his head.

"Move and I'll shoot," A voice said into his ear. Jack stayed absolutely still.

"Wat's goin' on, Jack?" Evelyn asked from below, oblivious to the fact that her best friend was being held at gun point.

"Now slowly climb up here, boy," the voice said from behind him. Jack obeyed the man and stood on deck. "You! Down there! Come up here!"

Evelyn stared at the man in contempt. "An' what if I don't?" She said, daring the man who she now recognized as the East India Company agent from the marketplace.

"Jes' do what the man says, luv," Jack said calmly. Evelyn climbed up the ladder with silent protest. Once on deck, she stood next to Jack. Two more agents came from behind them and cuffed them in irons.

"Now, move!" The agent who had pointed the gun at Jack shouted. Jack obeyed with little protest. Evelyn, however, staggered along at a slow pace. It wasn't until one of the agents poked her in the back with a bayonet that she sped up.

The agents took the pair onto their ship and sailed them back to the island they had been on just a few hours ago.

Once the ship had reached the shore, they led them to a small prison. It was dark and had barely any light to see by besides a small window letting in the moonlight. Jack was shoved into a cell. He went in without a fuss. Evelyn attempted to fight the men until they knocked her out with the blunt of a gun. After she was out, they dropped her motionless body into the cell next to Jack's.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	5. The Escape

**AN:** My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Two more weeks, guys!

I really do apologize for this taking so long. My muse kind of ran off on me for a long time. Probably had something to do with starting college.

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Five: **The Escape

A few hours passed and Evelyn had not awoken yet. Jack began to fear for the worse.

"Evelyn!" He yelled. "Evy! Come on, luv. Wake up!" She didn't respond.

The agent from the market walked into the prison and walked toward Jack's cell. He held an odd shaped cane in his hand. The tip of it seemed to be made of iron and in the shape of a "P". He unlocked the cell door and walked inside. "It's a shame that a boy so youthful as you should have chosen this path," He said. "I feel even worse about your young friend," Jack just stared at the floor. "Look at me when I speak to you, boy!" Jack looked up slowly.

"Let her go," Jack said slowly, "None o' this is her fault."

"Ah, but you see, it became her fault when she decided to become a pirate." The agent replied. "You both will meet your fate in the gallows in the morrow. In the meantime, the both of you will be given a reminder of your crimes." The man stormed out of the cell.

Jack did not quite understand what the man had meant but he know that he did not care to find out. Suddenly, Evelyn began to stir. "Evy!" Jack said startled, "We have to get out of 'ere."

Evelyn was still a little out of it but she understood what Jack had said. "Yer insane, Jack." She sat up.

"I might be, but we 'ave to at least try. A little run in with these East India bugger's isn't goin' ter take out Jack Sparrow." Jack said, a look of determination on his face.

Once again, the door to the prison opened and a rather large, dangerous looking man walked in with something metal in his hand. He unlocked Evelyn's cell and walked in. Jack could now see that what the man held was the East India Agent's cane and the tip was glowing red. A look of complete horror came across Jack's features. Evelyn, not seeing the red hot end, looked as if she were going to attempt to escape.

"Evy," Jack said, quietly, "don't do anything stupid…" Evelyn then sat calmly on the floor. She had learned in all her time spent with Jack, when he said this, he meant it.

"Gimme yer hand, ye little bitch," the man said, grabbing Evelyn's wrist. All at once Evelyn saw the red hot branding iron and felt an extreme amount of pain on her right wrist. She winced as she felt her skin burn to a blister. She did not scream, however. She would not give this monster the satisfaction of that. After the beast was satisfied, he shoved Evelyn backwards and walked out of her cell. After locking it back up, he strode over to Jack's cell, unlocked the door and walked in. Without protest, Jack held out his wrist to the man. He quickly felt a burning sensation shoot up through his arm. He winced slightly. After a few seconds, the man removed the brand and strode out of the cell, locking the door behind him.

Once the bastard was gone, Evelyn scooted over to the cell bars that separated her and Jack. She leaned against them and began to cry.

Jack stood and walked over to her. He sat behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are ye all right, luv?" He asked.

"I'll live," she answered, sniffling a little.

"We're gonna get outta 'ere, I pr'mise," He said.

She turned around to face him. She looked into his kohl-lined dark brown eyes. In all the time she had known him, this was the first time she had ever seen him looked so concerned about her. "Jack?" She said.

"Yes, luv?" He replied.

"Wat do ye need me ter do?" She said. She took his left hand, the one uninjured, in her own.

"I knew you'd see things my way," He smirked at her and winked.

The sun rose early in the morning. Its bright rays pouring through the small window near the ceiling of Jack's cell. He and Evelyn had been up most of the night planning an escape. They hadn't gotten much, but it was a start.

Jack opened his eyes when the rays of sun hit them. He sat up and reached into Evelyn's cell and lightly shook her arm. "Evy," he said, "come on luv. Time ter get started."

Evelyn opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She turned around and faced Jack. She glared at him for waking her up and then realized the situation.

"Mornin' ter ye too, darlin'," Jack said, after seeing her glare.

Evelyn looked down at her wrist and winced. It was funny how during her sleep she didn't feel pain. Suddenly, a look of pure determination spread across her face. She wasn't about to give up. No matter how tired and pained she was. She quickly stood and strode over to the front of her cell.

"What are ye doin'?" Jack asked, thinking that she was just wasting time.

"Creatin' a diversion," Evelyn stated, simply.

This had not been the plan. "Don't do anything stupid," Jack mumbled. At that, Evelyn began to scream and thrash about her cell. She made such a noise that three men came down the stairs of the prison and into the hall. One of the men quickly unlocked her door and strode very angrily into her cell. The other two followed him in. In the man's haste however, he had left the ring of keys in the lock.

As Evelyn continued to make a fuss, thrashing about in the guards' arms, Jack carefully reached out of his cell and snatched the key ring. He quickly, without the notice of the guards, since they were facing the back wall of the cell, unlocked his cell door and walked over to Evelyn's. He unlocked and opened her door.

Evelyn suddenly stopped all movement and stood quietly. The guards stood there looking confused as she smiled sweetly at them, waved, and then burst through them at a run. Before they even knew what hit them, Evelyn and Jack were up the prison stairs and out the door. Once outside, they ran toward the docks.

"That was easy," Jack said, amused.

"Almost too easy," Evelyn replied as she and Jack hid under one of the docks.

"We'll jes' 'ave ter keep a weather eye out for those buggers, then won't we, eh?" Jack said, "'opefully, we can find someone ter get us outta-" Jack said, suddenly distracted by a ship sailing into the port. "Woah…" His eyes went wide.

Evelyn looked at him like he was mad until she turned and saw what had piqued her friend's interest. It was a great tall ship, sailing in at a quick speed under full sail. She was unspeakably beautiful, painted in blue and gold, a British flag flying from the aft mast, and she was the most amazing ship both Jack and Evelyn had ever seen.

"Now tha's a ship," Jack said, staggering towards her, losing all sense of their situation.

"Jack!" Evelyn whispered roughly, "Now's not really the time ter be chasin' after a beautiful ship, luv," she continued, grabbing his arm.

"I think I've got me a plan," Jack said, now looking at the ship more lustfully than before. "We're going ter commandeer that ship."

"Ye're mad, mate," Evelyn said, looking at Jack like he had just sprouted a second head. "There's Red Coats all over the place. Not ter mention the crew that's going ter be aboard. That ship's built fer speed Jack, ter catch pirates. Meaning, the crew will be trained ter deal with an attack."

"Bloody brilliant the lot of them will be," Jack said with a sly smirk. "I think we can manage."

"Ye've lost yer bloody mind," Evelyn said, "There are two of us. There's most likely two dozen o' them."

"Then we wait 'till they leave the ship," Jack said.

"It'll be heavily guarded," Evelyn replied.

"Who's ter say it will?" Jack asked.

"Ye're hopeless, Jack," Evelyn sighed, covering her face with her hands. "This is foolish, even for ye. This is practically bleedin' _suicide_."

"It's a chance I'm willin' ter take." Jack said, gravely. "This is our chance, luv. Jes' you and me. Captain and Firs' Mate. We'll get us a crew and pillage our hearts out! Savvy?"

Evelyn sighed. "_Fine_." She gritted her teeth. This was one of the things that infuriated her most about Jack. Once he was set on something, no matter how foolish it was, he was determined to do it.


	6. Jack’s Mistake

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Three more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

Half of this chapter is brand new!

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Five: **Jack's Mistake

As night set on the little port town, Evelyn and Jack snuck toward the ship they had been arguing about what to name all day. The crew onboard had waited until now to disembark the ship. Bloody idiots, Jack thought, Ye don't wait 'till night when ye can't see ter leave yer ship. Surprisingly, there did not seem to be a guard onboard. There was, however, an officer standing at the opening of the dock she was tethered to. He could now make out her name. Jack hoped that it was something interesting to save him from arguing with Evelyn about what to name it. Her name was, unfortunately, The Integrity. Jack could not stand that. It's really a shame something this beauteous should 'ave a righteous name like that.

"Now how are we goin' ter get onboard, eh?" Evelyn asked.

Jack pondered for a moment. They couldn't get on the easy way. The guard was sure to see them. "I've got an idea," Jack said, grabbing Evelyn by the arm and steering her back towards the entrance to the docks.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Evelyn asked him, a looking annoyed.

"Create a diversion," Jack said as he winked at her and pushed her off of the dock. Evelyn hit the water below with a splash. He turned around and quickly ran towards the guard. "Help! Help! My sister's fallen into the water! She can't swim! She's Drowning!" Jack overacted a little but enough that his little façade would still be believable.

The guard ran towards him. "What happened, sir?" The portly Red Coat asked Jack, sounding as if he was terrified to jump into the water.

"She jus' fell! Oh, my poor li'l sis!" Jack sobbed. By this time, Evelyn had swam towards a post between the guard and the ship. She began to shimmy her way up it as Jack continued his show.

"Now calm down, sir," the guard continued, "I shall be right back!" He ran off the docks to find his crew.

Jack calmly strode over to where Evelyn was trying to climb up onto the dock. However, she wasn't having an easy time. Jack bent down and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up onto the dock.

"Thanks, _darling_." Evelyn said to him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't mention it, luv," Jack said, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't being sincere. The pair quickly ran to the ship, boarded, and began searching around for any extra crew members. Thankfully, their search came up empty.

Jack grabbed a sword that was leaning up against a railing and began cutting the ties that held the ship to the dock.

By the time the guard had returned with an entourage of Red Coats, Jack and Evelyn had The Integrity 300 feet from the dock. The men stared in anger as the pair of pirates sailed away with their ship.

"Ta mates! Thank ye for the beautiful ship! It really is fast, innit?" Jack yelled to the mass of Red Coats watching them sail away. He grinned wide at Evelyn who was standing next to him at the helm, a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"I don't believe it," Evelyn said, laughing, "We actually pulled it off."

"Of course we did, luv," Jack said, smirking at her. "I'm Jack Sparrow. Or Captain Jack Sparrow, as it were."

"Oh, and who said ye'd be Captain, eh? I don't recall agreein' ter that." Evelyn said with a glare.

"What happened ter our plan?" Jack asked. He pointed to himself. "I'm Captain." He then pointed to her as if he was instructing a child. "Ye're First Mate. Savvy?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll stick to the plan. She's my ship too, though, and no arguments."

"Good." Jack said. The pair stood there at the helm in silence for a few moments watching the stars and the clouds pass over the sea.

"Jack?" Evelyn said, breaking the peace, "Now what do we do?"

He cocked his head to the side and looked confused. "Honestly, I don't know. I figure we'll pick up a crew in Tortuga and make plans from there."

"And what if East India Company comes after us?" Evelyn asked.

"We'll figure it out." Jack answered. "If they do they'd ne'er catch us. This is the fastest ship I've e'er seen in me life."

"Aye, she is fast," Evelyn said. "An' beautiful. Wat are we going ter name her?"

"_The Dragon_."

Evelyn's eyes grew wide.

Jack smirked proudly at Evelyn. She smiled right back at him.

* * *

The next morning, as Evelyn was lying in bed, she heard creaking sound, like wood scraping against a rock. She shot up and ran out of the cabin. She started to ascend the steps out of the Captain's cabin when the ship lurched starboard. She saw Jack slumped over the helm, waking up when she emerged on deck.

"What the..." He looked around, confused. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the boom on the foremast nearly knocked him over. "Bloody Hell!" He screamed leaping out of the way. "How did this _happen_!"

They were half a mile from land, the ship resting on a small reef. Jack could see a shark circling near by. _Wonderful. _

"Ye fell asleep! Ye fell asleep!" She was screaming at him now. She started shaking him by the shoulders. He stared at her, more shocked at what he had done than the fact that she was screaming at him.

The next week was a blur for Captain Jack Sparrow. He and Evelyn ran out of food and drinking water, which didn't take but a day. The East India Company was apparently picking up _much needed_ supplies in Nassau.

Jack sat in the cabin silently fuming. _How could I have let this happen?

* * *

_

He started getting very dizzy. He could tell his body was reacting to the lack of food and water. He suddenly remembered that Evelyn was asleep on the bed behind him. He stood slowly, fighting the nausea that threatened to take him down. He tried shaking her. "Evelyn!" He tried to shout but all he could manage was a whisper. She didn't move. He placed a hand under her nose. Her breath was weak. The heat, exhaustion, and lack of food was killing her.

Jack had stripped Evelyn down to her skivvies trying to cool her down. He brought some water up and poured it into a tub, and slowly sat her in it, knowing that her skin would absorb the water, preventing any further dehydration.

Evelyn stirred when the cold sea water coated her skin. She let out a weak moan. Jack sat behind her and held her head against his chest, splashing water on her face. He ran a hand through her hair.

"It's goin' ter be alright, luv."

* * *

Jack walked the deck of the ship in the moonlight. His strength was weakening. He had nearly passed out at least a dozen times already. He fought against his body's need to rest. He was too worried about Evelyn.

He looked off the port bow and saw a slight disturbance in the water. _Bloody sharks_, he thought. The water started to bubble and splash, and a great ship rose from the depths of the sea. As it landed on the surface, it's wake shook Jack's ship off the reef. Alarm ran through his mind. The damage to the hull was so intense that the ship was taking on water fast. He could hear water rushing into the hold.

Before he could run to Evelyn, he was transported on to the great, barnacled ship. Evelyn's motionless form slumped to the deck beside him. He knew at once what it was. _The Flying Dutchman._ He had thought it to be a myth. Davy Jones and his ship had been claiming the souls of sailors for centuries. And he and Evelyn were next.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	7. The Flying Dutchman

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Three more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This chapter is entirely brand new!

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Seven: **The Flying Dutchman

Jack stood on the deck, more afraid than he had ever been in his life. He looked around him. At first it seemed that the ship was deserted. Slowly, one by one, crew members of the _Dutchman_ came out of the woodwork. Literally. Covered in barnacles and seaweed, they approached the pair of pirates with curiosity. Jack stared at them wide eyed.

A man with a tentacled beard appeared in front of him out of the mist. _Davy Jones_.

"Ye seem ter have had a little trouble with yer ship, me boy," Jones said, eyeing the young man. "Yer so young."

Jack could do nothing but stare at the famed pirate. A creature so notoriously evil the devil himself was his equal.

"Why so silent?" Jones asked. "This just happens to be yer lucky day."

"I doubt that." Jack stared at the man, a little bit of bravery sparking within him.

Jones glared at him. "Hmmm…" He eyed the young girl that lay beside him. She awoke suddenly, shooting straight up. She looked around herself wildly. "And what be yer name, my dear?"

"Evelyn." She knew exactly where she was. She tried not to show any fear.

"Ye know why yer here, don't ye?" She nodded. "Well, then." He ran a tentacled hand through her hair. She winced as if his touch burned her. "Ye can either join me fer a lifetime or spend an eternity at the bottom of the sea. Choose."

"No, ye don't want her. She's a woman. Ye hate them, as I recall." Jack smiled. Evelyn's jaw dropped. He was trying to weasel his way out of death!

"A soul is a soul," Jones stared at her. "And she looks worth enough. Not to mention, the crew may fancy her." He took a step toward her, eyeing her up and down. Evelyn felt violated.

Jack stepped in between Evelyn and Jones. The supernatural pirate stared in his eyes. "I'll make a wager with you."

"It's not wise to bargain with the devil, boy." Jones raised the closest thing to an eyebrow he possessed.

"I'll take me chances." Jack stared right back, giving the man a toothy grin.

"Alright. Ye have me curiosity," Jones took a step back from him. "Wat did ye have in mind?"

"I'm willing to give you an eternity of my service, if you let her go, and give me _The Black Pearl_." Jack grinned.

Evelyn stared at him. _The Black Pearl_ was a myth. Jack had mentioned to her once that he wished he'd had it, especially on days that the wind was slow. It was said to have been the fastest ship ever produced by man. However, it resided on the bottom of Davy Jones Locker. If raised from the bottom of the sea, it's speed could out match any ship. Even _The Flying Dutchman _herself.

"Ah," Davy Jones replied. "_The Black Pearl._" He scratched at his beard. "That story's still floating around, eh?"

"She's real isn't she?" Jack asked.

"Real enough." Jones stepped towards Jack, "I like you, me boy. You have a fire in you like none other." He leaned in, "You just may be worth that." Jack smiled.

"The woman stays. But ye'll serve as Captain aboard the Pearl for thirteen years, and then pay yer debt."

"She hasn't agreed to anything, yet." Jack stared at her.

"What'll it be my dear," Jones faced Evelyn with a sneer.

Evelyn stared at Jack. "Why?" She mouthed. Jack looked back at her with the most caring look he had ever given her. He was just as trapped as she was.

"I'd rather die than have to look at you for the next hundred years," She glared at Jones.

"Then so be-"

"Wait!" Jack shouted, once again stepping between Jones and Evelyn. "I'll roll you for it. If I lose, you get my nice, neatly wrapped little soul right now for an eternity, instead of waiting thirteen years for it. But let her go. She's only a child," he pleaded.

Davy Jones stared at him for a few moments. "She must mean an awful lot to you. But she's chosen." Evelyn started to fade into the mist.

"I love her!" Jack shouted. He was at the end of his rope. Davy Jones' eyes went wide at the outburst. "You remember what that's like. You would have died for her-"

"Enough!" Jones shouted. "Follow me." He led Jack into his cabin, leaving Evelyn to stew over Jack's profession.

A few moments later, they emerged from the cabin. A grin was plastered on Jack's face. Evelyn noticed that she was no longer transparent.

"You may leave," Jones said to Evelyn.

A great black ship rose from the dark waters of the Caribbean. Evelyn and Jack stared in awe at the Galleon before them. It was a haunting sight. Black to the core. Black sails, black deck, even the ornamentation was black. A woman holding a bird about to take flight was carved into the bow. Jack looked as if he was about to drool.

Evelyn was about to speak but she and Jack were transported onto The Black Pearl without a moments notice.

"See you in thirteen years Mr. Sparrow," Davy Jones voice boomed in the mist as his great ship disappeared into the briny deep.

Evelyn stared at her friend in awe. "You cheated death."

"For both of us," Jack said, slumping down to the deck. He let out a deep sigh.

"_Why_ did you do that?" Evelyn sat across from him, her adrenaline racing so fast, her ailments no longer bothered her.

"It seemed like the opportune moment."

"Did you mean what ye said?" She stared at him, her brow creased.

He sat for a moment in silence and then shrugged. He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

She gave it a squeeze. "What about yer deal? Seems like you didn't quite escape unscathed."

"We'll worry about that later." He said simply.

_Good ol' Jack_, Evelyn thought, _not even afraid of death itself. _"So now what?" she asked.

"We stick to the plan. We need a crew." Jack rose and stalked to the helm. He ran his fingers over the wood of the wheel, caressing it. Evelyn stared at him and raised an eyebrow. He turned toward her and smiled. "Make way for Tortuga."

"Aye, aye, Capt'n." She turned to ready the sails. "By the by," she paused. "Why did you save me?"

Jack grinned, "Yer like the sea, luv. I just can't leave ye be."

For a moment, Evelyn didn't know how to respond. Then she stalked away from him not knowing whether to be terrified by his confession, or thrilled.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	8. The Black Pearl

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Three more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Eight: **The Black Pearl

A few days later in Tortuga:

Jack and Evelyn walked into The Faithful Bride and took a seat at a table in a corner. The tavern was a noisy and busy place. Wenches ran around getting orders, customers got into fights and spoke loudly to one another. One man was even harassing the wench that had just delivered his drink.

Evelyn had been in a tavern before, but when she had, it was not this busy or this violent. Jack remained calm but Evelyn was a little weary of her surroundings.

Jack answered. "Excuse me, luv," Jack said as he pulled a bar wench by the sleeve as she passed. "Two grogs, please," He said as he winked at her. The wench smiled and ran up to the bar.

"Arrogant bastard," Evelyn said to him, glaring. "So who do we ask ter get a crew?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Watch," Jack stood up on the table. "Excuse me!" He shouted. The crowded room quieted a bit. "I've jes' come across the fastest ship in the world and I be lookin' fer a crew! If any o' ye scallywags be willin' ter join, Be at the docks at dawn."

"And whos ter say this ship be the fastest?" A man with a long dark beard and long dark hair asked as he stepped through the crowd toward Jack and Evelyn's table.

"Ye'd jes' have ter trust me on that, mate," Jack said. "An' if she isn't, what have ye got ter loose?"

"Fair 'nough," The man answered. "I'll be there at dawn ter see what ye have, lad."

"As will I," another man said, making his way through the crowd. Jack found his voice strangely familiar. A little too familiar in fact.

As the man stepped further forward, Evelyn stood and stared at the man wide-eyed. "Bootstrap!" She yelled, running towards him. She gave him a hug and a pat on the back. "Where 'ave ye been, ye old seadog?"

"Had some business ter attend ter," Bill said, as Jack came up and patted him on the back. "Would ye be Captain of this here 'fastest ship'?" He asked Jack, grinning.

"Aye, that I would," Jack answered.

"Then I'd be honored ter be under yer command," Bill said, tipping his hat to Jack.

* * *

Jack and Evelyn waited at the end of the docks waiting for the sun to rise. A light chill hung in the air and clouds coated the sky. Jack kept glancing towards the horizon watching for a storm. He would hate for a tempest to ruin his first sail.  
Bootstrap Bill was the first to arrive. He stood on the dock at the ship's side and eyed her carefully. "This is a thing o' beauty, Jack," he said, his mouth hanging open.

"Why thank ye, sir," Jack said with a smug look on his face.

"No need ter be callin' me 'sir', lad," Bill said, putting an arm around Jack's shoulder. "Ye be the Captain. If ye don' mind me askin', how did ye come across it?"

"Long story," Jack answered. "Let's just say I made a wager with Davy Jones himself."

"Bad move, Jack," Bill said, concerned. "You know what he'll do to you-"

"Aye," Jack interrupted, "I know. But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He smirked. "If anybody can out run Davy Jones it would be me, eh? Especially with _The Black Pearl…_"

Bill's eyes went wide. "The _Black Pearl_?" He shook his head. "You always were a cocky one, Jack."

At that, the first of the aspirant crewmembers entered the dock. There were about ten of them at first, including the man who had questioned Jack the night before in The Faithful Bride, and about a dozen more soon followed. Jack was overwhelmed with the turnout. He had never expected this many to show up.

"Alrigh'," Jack said when the sailors seemed to stop coming. "Is there any among ye who have never sailed before?" No one stepped forward, "Good." He began to walk along the deck in front of the men as he spoke. "My rules are as follows: Captain, tha's me," He grinned, "Has got final word, no exceptions, there will be no intoxication while on duty, no snapping of arms in the hold, and lastly, no bloodshed or pointless brawling on deck. The rest of me ship's articles will be settled tonight over supper and appointments of positions will be made. Savvy?"

"Aye!" The line of scallywags yelled simultaneously.

"Good, then," Jack said. "Welcome aboard _The Black Pearl_." He gestured to the ship, grinning intensely as he watched the men look at her in a stupor.

* * *

Jack and his crew sat around a large table in the galley. They were waiting for the appointment of positions before they ate. Evelyn said next to him beaming. She was so excited. She grabbed his hand under the table without even realizing it. Jack smiled at her lightly.

"Captain," one of Jack's new crewmembers, with a wooden eye, said, "Who's our first mate?"

"Well," Jack started, "Wat's yer name, again?"

"Ragetti, sir," He replied.

"Well, Ragetti," Jack continued, "I was just getting to that." Jack said. "I've already chosen Evelyn here as Firs' Mate." Grumbles were heard around the table. No one seemed to appreciate being under the command of a woman.

"I object," Bootstrap said, standing. Jack looked at him in askance. "Porthos put her in my watch. She isn't ter take on a position dangerous as that."

Evelyn stood up and glared at Bill. "Wat! I've survived on me own the las' few years! I can bloody well do it now!"

"It's jes to dangerous," Bill replied.

"'E's right, luv," Jack said. Evelyn stared at him wide eyed, "It is too dangerous. Bill an' I couldn't live with ourselves if anythin' ever happed ter ye." Evelyn pulled her hand out of Jack's, sat down, and fumed silently. "Bill, would ye like the position, then?"

"I don't think I could handle all o' that, Jack," Bill answered.

"Alrigh'," Jack continued. "Has anyone had experience as a Firs' Mate before?" The man who had questioned The Pearl the night before slowly stood up. Jack grinned, "Good. Ye seem ter have a good head on yer shoulders, anyway. What's yer name?"

"Barbossa," the man replied with a grin.

"How 'bout a Bo'sun?" Jack queried. A very strong, tall, dark, man stood up. "Great! Now dig in!"

* * *

Jack walked into his quarters after dinner. He thought things had gone very well. Everything was in order, all of the articles were in place, and everyone seemed to be pleased with the arrangements. Well, almost everyone.

Evelyn swung open the door to his cabin and stomped over to the bed. She sat down and glared at Jack.

"I can't believe this! What 'appened ter our plan? Yer Captain, I'm Firs' Mate? I agreed ter stick with it, but wat about ye?" She stood up and stood in front of him, looking him right in the eyes. "No! Of course not! Why would ye ever let me do somethin' I could have a chance ter be good at. Ye still think I'm a little girl an' I'm tired o' it!"

"Calm down, luv," Jack said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She pushed them off.

"No! Don't ye dare even think yer gettin' outta this with yer charm!" Evelyn fumed. Jack rolled his eyes, walked past her and sat down on the bed, trying to escape her wrath. Evelyn wasn't going to let him be, however. She stood in front of him again. She glared down into his eyes. He suddenly looked hurt. She softened her glare a bit and sat down next to him on the bed. She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," She said. "Maybe yer right. Maybe I wouldn't make a good Firs' Mate."

"What are ye talkin' 'bout? O' course ye would!" Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's jes' that," he paused searching for the right words to use. "It's jes' that I don't know what I'd do ter meself if somethin' happened ter ye." He paused. "Not ter mention what yer father would do to me."

They stared at each other in a moment in awkward silence. Evelyn looked down toward the floor. Jack took this as an opportunity to sneak in and kiss her. Startled, Evelyn pulled back. She looked at him as if he were insane.

"Don' ye dare try that again," Evelyn said, looking both annoyed and frightened.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sor-" Before Jack could finish, she returned his kiss with a deeper one. When the few, short minutes of bliss ended, Evelyn pushed Jack back onto the bed.

* * *

A Few Months later:

Evelyn awoke in the night to see Jack sitting at his desk looking at something. She eyed him curiously. "What are ye doin', luv?" She asked.

"I've found something." Jack said. "Remember that chest I had that went down with _The Proteus_?"

"The one with yer only possessions in it? The one ye bitched about relentlessly fer months?" She paused. "Nope. Never heard of it."

"I was looking through some boxes in the hold," he hadn't looked up at her once. "and I found this." He held up a small box, with a lapis lazuli cover.

"What is it?" She asked, coming up behind him.

"It's a gift. From a voodoo woman I knew when I was young." Jack stared at it curiously. "It was in that chest."

Evelyn took it from him and opened it. It was a compass. Its needle pointed straight at Jack. "It's broken Jack."

"No," Jack said, taking it back from her. "It's not meant to find North."

"Then what's the-"

"It's meant to find what someone most desires in this world," Jack interrupted.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "If you lost it, then what's it doing here?"

"I don't know." He stared at it again. "That is interesting…"

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	9. The Mutiny

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Three more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Nine: **The Mutiny

Two Years Later:

The Black Pearl, sailed mightily across the Caribbean. At her helm was Jack Sparrow, the ship's Captain and "partial owner", according to Evelyn. Jack steered the wheel with great care and focused most of his concentration on the horizon. The rest of his thoughts were focused on Evelyn as she played a little wooden flute while some of the crew members sang to the jaunty tune.

After months of pillaging their hearts out, Jack had decided he wanted to go after a much bigger prize: The Cursed Treasure of Cortez; A treasure that would bring great wealth to he and his crew. It amazed Evelyn that the curse legend didn't even bother Jack in the least after all he'd been through.

"Cap'n," Barbossa said as he came up behind Jack, breaking his thoughts, "Everything's in equal share."

"Ah, good then," Jack replied. "We should be ter the island in about…" He paused, looking at his compass, "a days time."

"Uh, sir," Barbossa started, "Maybe ye should give me the bearings fer the rest of the way. Ye look a little tired, mate."

"Alrigh'," Jack said, grinning. "Sounds fair 'nough. Come inter me cabin an' I'll tell ye the way."

"O'course sir," Barbossa said with a sneer. "Ye wouldn't want anyone ter overhear. I wouldn't trus' information like that ter just anyone."

* * *

Later that evening, Barbossa stood at the helm, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was running everything over in his head, carefully scheming his plan.

"When do we start, sir?" Bo'sun asked him, a few pirates listening from behind.

"When the time is right, mate," Barbossa said, sneering. "Let's wait 'till the bugger's too drunk ter know what hit 'em, eh?"

"Aye, sir," Bo'sun replied, grinning.

* * *

Jack sat at the desk in his cabin, planning where to hide the loot they were after. He began to hum a one of the shanties he had heard Evelyn playing earlier until she walked into his cabin.

"Jack," Evelyn started, as she walked toward him, "'ave ye been in here all day?"

"Aye," Jack replied. "Why? Ye upset that ye had ter work up top deck rather than keepin' ol' Jack company?" He smirked at her.

"No," she answered impassively, "I was jes' wonderin' why Barbossa be at the helm when we're so close ter Isle de le Muerta." She glowered at him.

"I gave him the bearings," Jack said, standing.

Evelyn looked perplexed. She didn't think Jack trusted the man THAT much. Infact, she didn't trust the man at all.

"What?" Jack asked seeing the look upon her face. "Ye look surprised."

"It's nothin'," Evelyn replied, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. She sighed when Jack gave her a 'I know something's wrong, luv' look. "It's jes' that I don't think that man is one ter be trusted."

"'E is me Firs' Mate, luv," Jack said, "'E 'asn't given me any reason not ter trus' him before."

"Touché," Evelyn said, simply.

"Cheer up, Evy," Jack said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be ter the isle shortly. Jes' think o' all the booty we'll be gettin' out o' this." His dark eyes went wide with wonder.

Evelyn pondered this for a moment. He was right. Barbossa had never given them any reason not to trust him. He had been a true member of the crew and done all that had been asked of him so far without protest. Still, something did not seem right about that man.

* * *

Over the past two years it had become normal routine for Evelyn to share the Captain's Cabin with Jack. Neither had any complaints. The two had grown quite close. They had even had a small 'marriage' if you could call it that. There was no ceremony. Just a spoken statement and Bootstrap as a witness.

They could have easily been confused as being a _happily_ "married" couple by those who did not know them. If they hadn't argued so much that is. They were too much alike. They both had their own determination and pride. They wouldn't have had it any other way, however.

The night had grown unnaturally cold. Evelyn shivered and huddled closer to Jack. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair. She was not asleep. She had not been able to. Something was not right. Every sound she heard startled her. She kept listening for something that would let her know that she had not gone insane. She wanted to know that she was right in thinking that Barbossa was up to no good. She had valid reasoning for this, however. She had been walking by him and another sailor on deck the other day. They were speaking in hushed voices and acting very suspicious. When he noticed her walking past and watching him, Barbossa had looked at her as if she were a long sought after treasure that was finally about to be discovered. This in itself irked her.

She took a moment to let her thoughts wander. She had calmed herself down enough to just about fall asleep when the door to Jack's cabin burst open.

"Jack!" Bootstrap yelled as he strode over towards the bed.

Jack shot straight up and looked around, confused. "What? I'm up!"

"The crew's goin' mad up top! I've tried ter calm 'em down but they jes' won' listen ter me!" Bill continued.

"What?" Evelyn said, slowly sitting up. "I knew those bloody bastards were up ter somethin'"

Jack threw on his jacket and strode out of the room. Evelyn and Bill followed a few paces behind.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Jack yelled.

"I'll tell ye," Barbossa yelled. The boisterous pirates quieted down so that Barbossa could speak. "Jack, mate, I really regret havin' ter inform ye o' this. Ye see, to put it briefly, the crew an' I have decided that we don' want ye ter be captain any longer." Barbossa sneered at Jack.

Jack went deadpan for a moment, having to register what had just been said. Suddenly he began to laugh. "That's funny, mates! Ye almost had me goin' there fer a minute. Now really, what is goin' on?"

Barbossa stared at him as if he were an imbecile. He sighed. "That me friend, is one o' yer many weaknesses. Yer entirely too trustin'." He turned to a bushy haired dark pirate beside him. "Mr. Twigg."

"Yes, sir," Twigg answered.

"Escort our humble Captain ter the plank." Barbossa leered at Jack as he said this.

Jack looked horrified.

"No!" Evelyn screamed as she started to run to Jack's aid. A stout pirate grabbed her about the waist.

"No, no, poppet," the pirate said, "CAPTAIN Barbossa has other plans fer ye!"

Jack's mind began to race. There were too many against him to try to retaliate. How could I have let this happen? He asked himself as his hands were being bound with a short piece of hemp. Bootstrap put his head in his hands. He knew that there was nothing that could be done.

"See that bit o' land over there, Jack?" Barbossa asked. "It's all yours, mate!" Jack sneered at his mutineer in contempt.

"If ye had any honor in yer worthless little soul ye'd give me a pistol and a flask o' water." Jack said.

"That is how a true maroonin' would go." Barbossa said, "I'll tell ye this, since ye've been such a good captain, if not a lit'l gullible, I'll give ye half o' that. Someone bring me a pistol!" A flintlock was passed up to the plank. Barbossa threw it in the water. "Fetch!" He yelled as Jack jumped in immediately after it. He would have a great deal of trouble finding it in the dark night waters of the Caribbean.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	10. Stranded and Escaping

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Three more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Ten: **Stranded and Escaping

Jack sat on the shore of the little scrap of land his mutinous crew had left him on. A million thoughts raced through his head as he watched Barbossa sail away with _The Pearl_. What was he to do now? He had no food or drinkable water. To his knowledge, that gave him about three days before he died of starvation or dehydration, whichever took him sooner. All he could really do was hope for some merchant vessel to come along or let death arrive.

* * *

The stout pirate that had grabbed Evelyn earlier, Pintel, she had found out his name was, had led her into the captian's cabin. Normally, she would have been contented upon entering the room but now she felt nauseated. She had just witnessed her best friend and lover forced off of the ship that he had called his own. Right now she was fearing for the worse. She wanted to flee _The Pearl_ as soon as she could. She knew she couldn't stay there any longer. She didn't want to see what Barbossa had in store for her next.

* * *

When the sun began to peak over the distant horizon, Jack had already sang every sea shanty he knew, attempted to build a fire, and tried to shake coconuts from the palm trees, which he realized were not even coconut bearing. He was extremely frustrated and bored out of his mind. He sat down against the trunk of one of the trees and began to fidget. Suddenly, he stood up and began pace back and forth, wearing a path in the sand, and yelling a few vulgarities. Upon deciding that this was getting him nowhere, and realizing how foolish he must look, he sat back down in the shade and tried to drift to sleep.

He awoke with the late afternoon sun pelting into him and an uncomfortable and very annoying sharp tapping feeling on his arm. It took him a few seconds to realize that a seagull was pecking at him.

"Geroff me ye bloody li'l scavenger!" He screamed at the bird as he shook it off of him. The gull flew off down the shoreline. He stood, stretching his legs and arms. For a moment, he thought he was still on The Pearl and had merely fallen asleep on deck. Then, all in one instant, the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. A look of pure hatred came across his face.

He began to thrash about, running and stomping his feet and jumping up and down. After one particularly rough jump, the ground gave way under him. With a clash that sounded like broken glass, he landed on his backside in a hole. With a groan, he began to sit up. He suddenly smelled a familiar strong, sweet smell. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Rum!" He shouted joyfully.

* * *

The Black Pearl was moored to the docks of Tortuga. The past day had been a blur. Evelyn was having trouble in separating the events. They all merged together in a montage every time she allowed herself to think about it. She sat in the hold, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Evelyn," Bootstrap said as he opened the hatch and peered in from the square shaped opening. Moonlight shone in from behind him, making his face hard to see clearly.

"What do ye want?" Evelyn asked, thinking he was just another one of the crew members coming to take advantage of her. She spoke as if she didn't care to hear the answer at all.

"Ye have ter get out o' here," Bill said, now climbing down the ladder. "Ye can't jes' let Barbossa have his way."

"It's no use," she said, looking down to the floor. "I'll never escape. There's too many o' his men ter oppose."

"What happened ter the li'l spitfire I knew on the Proteus? The one that wouldn't let Jack push her around?" He asked, smiling.

She smiled lightly remembering the peace that had been on that ship. "Her hope went o'er the edge o' this ship with her Cap'n."

"'Ey now," Bootstrap said, "What would your father say if he heard ye say that?"

In all her years at sea she had begun to miss Porthos dearly. When ever something would go wrong, she would ask herself what he would do in the situation. She had started to think of him as not only her father, but as her hero. Since she was young, he had always told her to follow her heart and do what made her feel happiest. Bootstrap must have known that because he was giving her an all-knowing smile.

"Yer right," She said, a look of determination brushing her features, "I can't give up. I've got to live. For Papa and for Jack." Her voice cracked a little as she said Jack's name. She knew the chances of surviving a marooning were slim enough, and under the conditions Barbossa had chosen for Jack, there was not a chance for him to survive.

"Come on then," Bill said, grapping her had, "No time ter loose. Barbossa an' the crew lef' me on watch. They'll be back soon." He climbed up the ladder and out on to the deck. Evelyn followed close behind. "When ye get ter the streets," he said, sliding a plank over the side for her to cross to the dock, "Head into the old part of town. Barbossa an' his men will most likely be near the docks."

"Aye," She said as she strode down the plank and onto the dock, "I will. Thank ye Bill."

"Smartly, now," Bill said, shooing her with his hands, "Before someone comes back."

Bootstrap watched as she headed off into the night, keeping an eye out for his devilish crewmates. _I can only hope me son turns out as good as her and Jack did, _he thought to himself.

* * *

Jack lay sprawled out on the shore out cold. Over the past two days he had spent most of his time unconscious or talking to the trees and empty rum bottles. A tall, burly man poked at him with a stick repetitively.

"Look what we've got 'ere," the man said to one of his comrades. "An' it looks like he drank half o' our supply."

At that, Jack shot up awake. "'Ello gentleman," Jack said, "I'm terribly sorry, 'bout yer rum, but it was me only way ter survive," He flashed them a toothy grin.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	11. Visiting the Lovebirds

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Three more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

I've added some background to this chapter. I felt it gave a little more depth to Evelyn.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Eleven: **Ten Years Later

The streets of Paris were bustling with people of every stature. An auburn haired woman made her way through the mess of people, pushing and elbowing her way through the mob. She walked with a slight stagger, displaying the fact that she had been at sea for months, though the gown she was wearing did not match her attitude and she caught the eye of many people she passed.

Evelyn was near thirty years old now. Her life had changed drastically since her adventures with Jack Sparrow. She was now an honorary Musketeer as she had defended the queen of France on several occasions. Queen Anne loved to hear of Evelyn's tales of adventure on the high seas.

She had gained herself Letters of Mark from several European countries, including her native Ireland, and one signed by the queen and king of France granting her a lifetime of clemency. However, she didn't always work for these countries.

She had also familiarized herself in Spanish, German, Latin, thanks to her 'uncle Aramis', and the Gaelic of her homeland, besides her original English and her fluent French.

Evelyn had also gotten a chance to spread her wings as a captain. She was briefly captain of a ship called _The Billows _when she and another female pirate who became her first mate "accidentally" mutinied. She later turned the ship over to its former captain.

She then became involved with a Spanish Pirate named Alejo Vega. She briefly captained a ship of his fleet, called _The Sabre_, before firing on him when she caught him with another woman.

Evelyn had also impersonated a Captain of the British Royal Navy. For better than a year she had glued facial hair to herself, wore a very tight corset under her tunic, and screamed herself hoarse to speak in a deeper voice. She then worked her way up through the ranks and made officer. She was famed to be one of, if not the youngest commanders ever. However, she actually skipped a few steps, having a friend forge a few documents, and becoming 'close' to a commanding officer. She passed herself off as a man successfully until an Admiral caught her reapplying her moustache during an inspection. She was sentenced to be hanged, but once again escaped, promising the lonely guard something she never intended nor did keep.

More recently, she served as First Mate on _The Bonny Lass _under the famous Anne Bonny herself. Anne had followed her to her own ship, _The Dolphine._

Evelyn walked up to the flat that was her father's, grinning as she ascended the steps. She opened the door and marched into the great hall. She swaggered along, being sure to make as much noise as possible. She stood in the doorway to the parlor and leaned against the door frame. Porthos, Athos, Aramis, and D'Artagnon were seated around a table arguing. They were all shouting at the top of their lung simultaneously.

"Leave it ter ye four to throw me such a welcome home party," Evelyn said passively.

At this, Porthos leapt to his feet, "Evy!" He ran over to her and embraced her. His comrades did the same. "How far do I have to twist your arm for you to visit next time?" Porthos said, chuckling.

"It depends on where I am," she answered with a grin.

"My, has she grown," Aramis said, looking her over.

"Yeah," D'Artagnon said, looking her over. He stared a little too long for Porthos' liking and received a smack on the back of the head.

"She doesn't clean up too bad for a pirate," Athos said, smirking at her, and ruffling her hair.

Evelyn glared at the men she considered her uncles. "Ye landlubbers were always jealous o' me beauty," she teased.

"So where are you headed?" Aramis asked.

"I'm thinking' o' findin' me_ Pearl_." Evelyn said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Porthos looked worried. "At least tell me you have a plan and a decent sized crew," he said.

"Aye," Evelyn lied, "We have a foolproof plan that even that bloody bastard couldn't even break through."

"That's my girl," Porthos said.

"I leave for Port Royal in the morn and I figgered I'd stop in on me dear ol' dad on the way out." Evelyn said.

"Why Port Royal?" Porthos asked, furrowing his brow.

"I have it on good word she was spotted there mere months ago." Evelyn answered. "Why Barbossa would be there is a good question."

"Well then," Porthos said, "I think we should have a few drinks then!"

"Yes," Aramis said, "All would not be right in the world if you didn't have to have a few drinks."

Athos glared at him. "Quit complaining or were leaving you here," He said.

* * *

A great black ship traveled at full sail on the crystal waters of the Caribbean Sea, cutting through the somewhat-choppy water like a hot knife through butter. She was fast, and unlike most ships that sailed these waters, she was black. At her helm was no other than Captain Jack Sparrow. This was the famed Black Pearl. The ship that set fear into the hearts of many a sailor, and quite possibly the fastest ship in all the world.

Her Captain stood at a jaunty angle as he steered the helm, carefully lining up his path through the sea. He would fidget with the wheel ever so often, even if it was the smallest of movements. He stared off into the distance and was lost in the horizon. This was it. This was the freedom Jack had been seeking.

Three months had passed since he had gotten his ship back. He couldn't be happier. He'd had a few run-ins with the Commodore but he figured the farther he stayed away from Port Royal, he'd be safe. For this he was thankful, but he would never admit that to anyone.

Jack the monkey skittered past behind him. He rolled his eyes. _Why won't that damned thing leave? _

A seagull landed on the railing to his left. Jack turned his head quickly to the bird, assuming the movement he saw was one of his crewmates coming to him for a chat. He turned back to the horizon, not letting the bird register in his mind. He jerked back, realizing the seagull was on board.

"Ah!" he shouted, taking a step back from the sea mongrel, never letting his eyes leave the bird's.

"Stay away from me ye little bastard!" Jack shouted. His outburst had alerted some of his crewmates.

Anamaria, Jack's current First Mate, now aware of her captain's dilemma, strode up to his side.

"_That _was what all th' commotion was about?" She asked.

"I 'ate seagulls. Bloody little scavengers 'ave always caused me trouble," Jack answered, a trace of fear in his voice.

Anamaria chuckled, "Well, I have to admit, this doesn't surprise me." She looked at Jack, grinning.

"What's so funny, luv?" Jack asked, "Ye think this is amusin'?" He made small hand gestures at the bird, attempting to get it to flee.

"No," she replied simply. "I think it's hilarious ye're afraid of seagulls."

Jack glared at her threateningly. He turned and walked away from the situation. Anamaria shooed the seagull away and took the helm.

Jack went to Gibbs, who was currently his Bo'son. Gibbs stood in front of the crew, looking over their actions, making sure each crewmember was doing their job and doing it right.

"Ev'ry thing in order?" Jack asked his friend.

"Yep," Gibbs replied. "What was goin' on up there?"

"Seagull again. Nothin' ter worry 'bout. I took care o' it." Jack said, partially lying. He looked about himself nervously.

"Ah," Gibbs sighed.

A black raven flew over the mizzen mast and landed in the crows nest. Jack spotted it and began to think about a woman from his past.

"What is it with all these birds taday?" Gibbs said, noticing the large black bird. "Want me ter go up and scare it away, sir?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Jack answered quickly. It struck him as funny that a raven was in the waters of the Caribbean. They weren't sea birds and weren't native to the area. He hadn't seen a raven in years but could easily recognize it as one from its size and deep grating call. _She wanted one of those once_, he thought, recalling Evelyn. _Why wasn't she here with Barbossa? Did she escape? Did he..._ Jack snapped himself out of his thoughts. He didn't want to think of her anymore. It hurt to much and Jack hated to show pain.

"Ye alright, Captain?" Gibbs asked, noticing the far-off look Jack wore on his face as he pondered. "Ye look a little worn out."

"I'm fine." Jack answered quickly. Another idea sprung into his mind. Now that he had gotten to thinking about one person, he thought about another. Will. "Gibbs? What do ye think about us payin' Bootstrap Jr. a visit?"

"Seems foolish," Gibbs answered, "But if we take caution, I think we'd be fine."

"Good, then," Jack stated. "Ana?"

"Yes, Captain?" Anamaria called from her place at the helm.

"Set course fer Port Royal!" Jack yelled.

"Aye, sir," She answered.

Jack grinned and turned to look in the direction Port Royal would be appearing in the horizon shortly. "Something tells me this'll come as a surprise t' the aspiring pirates."

"Knowing you Jack, they've probably been expecting ye t' show up unannounced fer months." Gibbs stated.

* * *

Blacksmith extraordinaire Will Turner stood over a long, curved piece of red hot steel pounding it flat. He stopped, held the piece up for a moment, examining it's craft. He then stuck it in a large barrel of water, and placed it on a table. It a magnificent looking cutlass saber even before polishing. The blade and hilt were crafted perfectly. It was thin, lightweight and durable against any form of sword. All that was left was the finishing touches.

A quiet knock on the smithy's door interrupted Will from the task at hand. He rose from his position examining the blade and went to the door. Elizabeth Swann, his fiancée of three months stood on the other side of the door grinning.

"Hi," Will said, gesturing for her to come in.

"Hello," she answered, giving Will a quick kiss on the cheek as she entered. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No," Will answered politely, "I was just working on that sword for Jack. I'm not in a hurry to finish it. I could use a break, actually."

"Good," she stated.

They sat down on a bench and looked at each other. An awkward moment of silence passed between the pair.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the blank expression on Will's face.

"No, I was just-" Will started. He was cut off by yet another knock at the door. This knock was a little more forceful than that of Elizabeth, and seemed to have a rhythm to it. "I'll get that. Excuse me," Will stated, rising to get the door. Much to his surprise, when Will opened the door, Jack stood there grinning.

"Jack!" Will shouted, giving his friend a quick hug. At this, Elizabeth stood and ran to the door.

"'Ello..." Jack said, surprised at Will's display. He gave Elizabeth who was standing behind Will, a crooked grin. She smiled back at him politely, approached him and gave him a hug as well.

"'Ello, luv," Jack said, smirking at Will. Will only shook his head and smiled.

"What brings you here?" Will asked as Jack took it upon himself to wonder the shop.

"Just thought we'd pay you two lovebirds a visit." He picked up the sword Will had been working on and swung it around a bit. "This is a thin' o' beauty, Will," Jack said inspecting the cutlass. "An' it's not even finished. I envy the bastard who gets this thing." Will grinned knowingly at Elizabeth. Jack placed the sword back on the table and turned back to Will. "So, how's about a sail with me 'n' the crew?"

"Well," Elizabeth piped up, "We have wedding preparations to deal with."

"Ah! Yes!" Jack said. "When is the blessed event?"

"Um... We'll be sure to let you know," Will answered.

"I see..." Jack tugged at his braided beard and stared at the two. "So can I assume I'm invited?" He grinned, in askance.

"Uh," Will started, "We would really like you to be there but we're afraid the Navy wouldn't approve."

"Ah..." Jack sighed. "Good ol' Commodore still giving you troubles?"

"How did you guess?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shrugged in reply. "I believe the man is that bane of _everyone's _existence." He paused. "Well, I'll give ye a deal. Ye both come with me for a bit, and I won't take any offence in not receiving an invitation." Jack grinned. "Otherwise, I'll come anyway, and I doubt either of you want that..."

"I don't know, Jack," Will said. "There's so much to do..."

"Come on, mate," Jack begged, "I promise I'll have you back in plenty of time to plan for the wedding." He put his arm around the couple.

Will looked at Elizabeth. It was obvious he wanted to go, but was torn between his duties in Port Royal, and his adventurousness.

"Oh, alright," Elizabeth answered, "But only for a few days."

"Great!" Jack shouted. He put his hands together and bowed at them in thanks.

"One question, Jack," Will said. "How do you plan on getting out of Port Royal without the Navy seeing you?"

"The same way I got 'ere." Jack replied. "Anamaria and Gibbs have a dingy waiting at the docks fer us." Will shook his head in acknowledgment. Jack motioned for Will and Elizabeth to follow.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think whether you're a first time reader, or just rereading for the changes!


	12. The Dolphine and The Pearl

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Two more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

From here on out, it's entirely brand new!

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Ten: **The Dolphine and The Pearl

Waves splashed off the bow of a three-masted schooner as she made her way though the sea. A great bird, resembling a crow or a raven was carved into the bow.

Evelyn Rose stood at the rail watching the water rush past her. A spray of water hit her in the face. She smiled, letting the cool salt water sink into her skin.

Her long auburn hair floated on the wind. A few trinkets were attached to the black bandana wrapped neatly around her head, and a black raven feather cascaded down the center of the back. The kohl that lined her sea-green eyes accented their beauty. A pistol was tucked into her belt and a baldric hung on her shoulder, supporting the cutlass saber at her side. A tattoo of a raven in flight holding a rose in its talons, peeked out underneath her shirt sleeve on her left forearm.

A real raven landed on her shoulder and gave a grating caw into the air.

"An' jus' where 'ave ye been, Corbin?"

The bird nuzzled at her cheek and played with a stray curl in her hair. She smiled, as her lofty friend took flight and landed on the helm.

Having a spot of trouble with yer bird, Evelyn?" Asked a tall Englishman with long brown hair and warm eyes. He was handsome, with a warm smile and a gentlemanly air.

"Nay," Evelyn replied. "Nothing I can't handle, Hunter, me dear."

At thirty, Hunter Quinn was the first pirate Evelyn became friends with when she escaped _The Black Pearl. _He took her in and treated her as a little sister. He had also become very close to another on the ship; Jayde. He had a tattoo on his bicep of a wolf stepping on a crown, a harsh reminder of why he became a pirate. He had been a captain of the British Royal Navy before they killed his family. This was his revenge. Evelyn knew this would make him a wonderful First Mate.

She turned to her crew on deck. Composed mostly of women, her crew was fairly rare. These wary sea dogs were some of the best in the Seven Seas. Her entire crew had to speak both English and French fluently, because _The Dolphine _made birth in both ports of the East Indies and France. Evelyn was very selective with her crew.

Anne Bonny, being one of the most experienced sailors aboard, was a perfect Quartermaster. Evelyn would have liked to have handled the shares herself, but she believed Annie had more experience. Anne, with her wild fiery locks and her sharp temper was Evelyn's confidant. Evelyn saw her as a hero at times. At other times, their stubbornness clashed, creating flames that even the sea couldn't drown.

Then there were her closest and dearest friends, Jayde, Liliana, and Mac.

Liliana Fyrewind was the youngest aboard at the tender age of 20. She was fairly short with shoulder-length brown hair, and big brown eyes. A tattoo of a Phoenix graced the small of her back. A typical Romany Gypsy, she was a great performer and good at distractions. She was also great in combat. She spoke Slavic, Romany, Portuguese, and Hungarian. She was like a sister to Evelyn, and to her friend Jayde as well.

Jayde Rayne was just shy of 25 and English, with long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had a tattoo on her forearm of a J with an R connected to it. She spoke Asian dialects, Latin, and Mandarin, making her a wonderful translator for faraway adventures. She was adopted by wealthy pirates at a young age. She had been close to Liliana ever since her parents took the young Gypsy in as one of their own.

Evelyn didn't know much about MacKay, but she had seen him in a fight. He was silent, but very deadly. She knew that he spoke the Gaelic of his Scottish homeland, for she had heard him curse with it. He had no first name that she could recall, and he was a decent poet. He was ruggedly handsome, with long brown hair and a scar on his cheek. Evelyn had found him attractive at once, but she had another on her mind; Michael.

Michael was Evelyn's Irish fiancé. He was tall with long auburn hair. Evelyn thought he was the both the sweetest and deadliest pirate she had ever met. He was wonderful with a sword, and had no fear in his eyes. The only thing that bothered her was he was always hovering about her like a lost puppy. That and the fact that Hunter didn't like him, but he trusted Evelyn to make her own decisions.

"Cap'n," Hunter interrupted, "Lilia's spotted _The Pearl _off the port bow."

"Wonderful." Evelyn sighed. She pulled her spyglass from her pocket and aimed in that direction. She could see the black ship in the distant horizon. It was heading right for them. "Weigh anchor. Drop all canvas and prepare to board," she ordered.

"Aye, Capt'n." Hunter turned to the crew. He relayed her orders to the crew.

"This is going to be interesting," she said to her self, a glint in her eye.

* * *

"Capt'n!" Gibbs shouted. "There's a ship right ahead of us. She seems to be anchoring."

Jack looked taken aback. "Ready the guns. She's planning ter attack."

"All hands on deck! Load the guns, full sail, and run up the Jolly Roger! Steady on that ship!" Gibbs shouted.

* * *

Evelyn stared at the galleon in front of her with contempt. She gritted her teeth. Finally the day she'd been waiting for. The day she'd give Barbossa what he'd had coming to him.

* * *

"They're surrendering, Capt'n," Ana shouted."Pull up starboard and weigh anchors. Let's see if we can't get a look-see at what she's carrying." Jack called. 

As the Pearl passed the ship, Jack could see no crew aboard. He thought they'd abandoned ship when something familiar caught his eye. It was that raven.

Before he knew what hit them, a wave of grapple hooks and gang planks landed on the rail. He jumped as one nearly hit his hand. "Attack!" Jack screamed.

Pirates came from all over the place. The sound of clashing blades resounded off every nook of the ship. The raven flew into his face and attempted to peck at him. He waved the bird off with his sword. The bird retreated to land on the shoulder of a woman with long auburn hair. He'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Evelyn?" Jack stared at her in awe.

"Stop!" Evelyn screamed. Her entire crew dropped their weapons. Jack's crew stopped, confused.

"What are ye doin' 'ere, luv?" Jack asked, enveloping her in a hug.

"Ja-Jack?" Evelyn couldn't believe her eyes. She grinned, and smacked him square on the cheek. "Why the bleedin' hell didn't you find me?"

Jack looked at her in a stupor. "Yup. Same ol' Evy." She glared at him.

"What's going on, Jack?" Will asked, staring at Evelyn's crew as if they were a sideshow attraction.

"Will, crew, this 'ere's Evelyn Rose." Jack stepped away from her. "Me wife. Well, sort of..."

Evelyn glared at him. Fire burned in her eyes. "Not legally."

"True," Jack said, "but you did say yes." He smirked at her.

She drew her sword. Hunter came up behind her and pushed her arm down. She reluctantly allowed his intervention. "So you're Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye," Jack said, "an who are ye? Her new lover?"

"No," A man said from behind him. "I am." Michael stepped out to take her hand. "I'm Michael. Her fiancé."

Jack looked nauseated. _Jus' wonderful. _He spun on his heel and stormed off towards his cabin.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think! This thing has been a long time coming, and there's still so much more on the way!


	13. Vega

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Two more weeks!

I'm in the process of revamping this a bit. I'm only changing a few minor details, ie. How Jack and Evelyn get the Pearl, etc. to fit in better with Dead Man's Chest. I've also done some editing.

I feel so bad about leaving this story for so long, I'm going to give you three new chapters, alright?

This story contains _SPOILERS_! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Vega

Evelyn had waited long enough for Jack to return from his cabin. This was getting ridiculous. She had thought him dead for so many years. She was now upset that they had both reacted so poorly to their reuniting. She proudly strode up to the door and swung it wide open. Gibbs went to stop her but decided against it.

"Jack," Evelyn started loudly, "I came 'ere lookin' fer Barbossa. I wouldn't have attacked if I knew it was ye."

"I don't want ter fight, Evelyn," Jack said, staring at the map of the Caribbean on his desk.

"Look at me, Jack," Evelyn all but screamed at him. The crew could hear every word. Evelyn had left the door wide open. "I thought ye were dead." She smiled and walked over to where he was seated. She placed her hands on the desk in front of him.

He reached out and took one of her hands in his own. She pulled it away.

"Fine," he said, glaring at her, "If yer gonna play that game, get off me ship."

"She's part mine, ye know."

"No, you don't have a debt to pay, remember?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest, like a child in a battle of 'I told you so'. "But I do recall you being the reason for that debt."

Evelyn let out a deep sigh. "People change, Jack. They move on. It's been ten years for Chrissake!"

"_I _got _The Pearl _back, fair and square. She's mine now." Jack smirked, changing the subject.

"Not this again!" shouted Evelyn. "Look, keep her fer all I care! You've only got, what? A year left?"

He stared at her. _Has it been that long already? Fate has a cruel sense of humor. _

"Don't tell me ye haven't done anything in the past twelve years ter prevent that?"

"I've only had her back three months, Evelyn!" Jack screamed.

Evelyn felt like hitting him. "I see ye haven't changed one bit, Jack." She shook her head. "Still just as foolish as ever." She stared right at him. "Jus' don't come crying ter me when yer soul's at ransom." She stormed out of the cabin.

_She has grown up, _Jack thought. He didn't remember her having that much fire in her. _People do change. _A tiny knock at the door made him jump a little.

Gibbs stood there, his hands clasped together, "I know now's not a good time, but we've got trouble."

Jack put a hand on his forehead. "Wat is it now?"

"Sails to the stern, Capt'n. She's flyin' a Jolly Roger."

"Bloody hell," Jack whined. He stood and followed Gibbs to the main deck. He took out his spyglass and brought the ship in to view. It was a galleon and it was even bigger than _The Pearl. _

Evelyn approached him from behind and took the spyglass from him. She brought it up to her eye. "Bleedin' Hellfire!" She cursed, shoving the spyglass back at Jack.

"Wat is it?" Jack asked.

"Vega," Evelyn replied. Her crew started preparing to board their ship.

"I take it he's not a friendly," Jack said.

"Not when he wants me dead," Evelyn answered. "All aboard _The Dolphine_! Drift from _The Pearl _and ready the guns!" A round of 'aye, capt'n's' could be heard as her crew acquiesced her request.

"He's been following _me_, Evelyn," Jack said from her side.

"If he sees me here we're all as good as dead." She looked at him wide eyed. She ran to one of the gang planks and balanced across to her ship.

"Prepare for battle!" Jack turned and shouted to his crew. "Draw anchor! Get et 'er in between us and give 'er all ye got!" He ran to the bridge and took the helm. He watched as Evelyn and her crew turned their ship around to face the same direction as _The Pearl. _He eyed her as she stood at the helm, carefully navigating _The Dolphine. She_ would_ have made a great First Mate, _he thought to himself.

* * *

On board his mighty galleon, Alejo Vega eyed _The Black Pearl _with interest. Tall with a handsome face and clearly Spanish appearance, Vega had an arrogance that told all who saw him that he was not only a very wealthy pirate, but a very cruel one.

He couldn't tell what the other ship was until he got a glimpse of the woman at the helm. "Rose," he muttered to himself. "Take _The Dolphine _down. Forget _The Pearl. _She's worth less to me than Rose is," He said to the portly man at his side.

"Aye, sir," the man replied.

Vega looked focused his attention on _The Dolphine. Watch your self, Rose, _he thought, _you're in for one hell of an attack. _He smirked as his passed _The Pearl _and gained on _The Dolphine.

* * *

_

On board _The Black Pearl_, Jack watched as the mighty galleon approached Evelyn's ship. _Oh, no you don't, _he thought. "Catch her with the long nines, boys!" He shouted. He looked over to _The Dolphine. _Evelyn's crew was readying their guns, pulling them back and loading. He noticed how many gun ports were on Vega's ship. His eyes went wide. _He'll take her down, easily. _

_The Pearl _came alongside Vega's ship. "Fire all!" Jack shouted. He noticed the guns on the side of Vega's ship that faced _The Pearl _were being ignored. _He's only after her!

* * *

_

Evelyn was focusing on the sea ahead of her as her ship fired on Vega. He was far enough away from her that his crew couldn't board, but within firing range. She caught Jack's eye as he started shooting at Vega with his pistol. Vega started firing his guns on _The Pearl._ _Damned fool. He's not after you! _As she observed Jack, Vega had his own tricks up his sleeve. She was too late to notice when he swung his ship right into her starboard side, the great metal beam sticking out of the front of his ship puncturing the hull of _The Dolphine. _As her mind raced beyond her control, her shipwas lurching on its side to the sea. Before Evelyn could grab onto anything, _The_ _Dolphine_ sinking fast.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think! This thing has been a long time coming, and there's still so much more on the way!


	14. Jealous Jack

**AN: **My Muse is back! I picked up the Visual Guide and the junior novelization to Dead Man's Chest. Definitely worth a read for all you diehards out there. Two more weeks!

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Jealous Jack

Jack's eyes went wide. He watched in horror as _The Dolphine _started sinking into the Caribbean waters. Before he knew it, Vega was well on his way away from the battle, standing at the stern of his ship, waving at him.

"How does it feel to be fired upon, Rose?" He heard him shout.

Jack glared at the cocky pirate. _Well, at least he left them alive. _Jack thought. "Ready the boats! Rescue all you can!" Jack shouted as his crew began throwing lines and lowering dinghies into the water.

Evelyn's crew arrived on deck, drenched but relatively unharmed.

"Lose anyone?" Jack asked.

She searched around the deck to see that everyone was accounted for. "Me ship," she gritted. She stared as the last remnants of _The Dolphine _sank below the surface.

"No worries," Jack said, grinning. He patted her on the shoulder and strode away from her.

Evelyn drew her sword, ran up behind him and placed her blade at his throat. Jack's crew aimed their pistols at her.

"Easy, luv," Jack said, "Yer all welcome ter stay aboard."

"Insult me ship again and I will kill ye, Jack." She lowered her weapon.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer? As I see it, we could just throw ye all back," he threatened.

"Just watch yerself, Sparrow." She turned him to face her. "We'll take yer offer, but me crew listens to me only, understood?"

"Feisty when we've lost somethin', eh?" Jack smirked. "Don't worry, luv. We'll get ye a new ship."

Evelyn stalked away to the cabin. She entered and slammed the door behind her.

"She seems nice," Elizabeth said from behind Jack.

Jack let out a snort. "Still acts like it's her bloody ship, that's fer sure." He looked at Evelyn's drenched crew. "Sorry about all that, mates. I seem to spark somethin' in her." He noticed that Michael glared at him. "Allow me to introduce meself, properly. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Welcome aboard _The Black Pearl." _He paused as Jack the monkey started running about the deck. "Ignore the monkey. He came with the ship."

He started to pace in front of them. "The only of the crew you'll find of importance, are meself, Gibbs 'ere, Anamaria, and Mr. Cotton's Parrot." Will cleared his throat. "Oh, and the Eunuch back 'ere is Will and that's Elizabeth."

"Very funny, Jack," Will said rolling his eyes.

Hunter stepped forward. "I'm Hunter, her first mate." He shook Jack's hand. "This here's Anne, Jayde, Liliana, Mac, ye already know Michael, and of course Corbin." He pointed at each crew member as he spoke their name.

"I see five," Jack said. "Ye've listed six." Corbin landed lightly on Hunter's shoulder. "Figgers," Jack said, bobbing his head from side to side, and rolling his eyes.

Jayde walked up to Will, a grin on her face. "Are you from Guam?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Will replied. He looked at her quizzically.

"I have a friend from Guam. He's a Eunuch. Nice chap. Met him dressing as a man-" she stated.

"Jack was just kidding," Will said. He turned to Hunter. "He's the real Eunuch." Hunter chuckled.

"Ha ha! Tha's just a joke we play," Jack said, "I'm not a Eunuch, he's not a Eunuch, none of us are Eunuchs…" He trailed off.

"What ever ye say, nancy boy," Hunter said as he walked away from Jack.

Jack stared at him wide eyed for a moment. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Jack found Evelyn in his cabin, a bottle of rum in her hand. She stared at the floor. "That's mine, ye know."

"And ye always said I wasn't good at sharin'," Evelyn said. She let a small smile grace her lips.

"Makes me wonder how good at sharin' yer lover boy is," Jack said, a glint in his eye. "I don't trust him."

"Of course ye don't. Ye just met him. That and yer one of the most jealous men I've ever met."

"I'm not jealous," Jack balked. "I just don't trust him."

"Jealous."

"Not."

"Jealous."

"Not."

"Jealous."

"Not."

"Not."

"Jea-," Jack stopped himself. "Aw, never bloody mind." He looked her in the eye. "What do ye see in him anyway?"

"That's none of yer business, Jack."

"As yer best friend, it most certainly is."

Evelyn tilted her head and glared at him. "Yer hopeless."

"As ye've said before, luv." He squinted. "We took on damage saving yer lost cau-" She glared at him, fire burning in her eyes. "In the battle. The repairs the crew made will hold fer now."

"We head for Paris."

"Why Paris? That'll take months!" He asked, incredulously.

"We make birth in Paris." She said, grinning. "Me father will fix yer ship."

Jack pondered her offer. "Free of charge?"

"You won't have to pay a cent."

"Agreed." He stuck his hand out. She took it and gave it a quick shake. When she went to let go, Jack held her hand tightly. "Let go of me hand, Jack." He grinned at her. "_Sparrow_," she said through gritted teeth. He pulled her within an inch of him. "Let. Me. _Go_." She could feel his breath on her skin and smell the familiar salt water and musk sent of him. He dropped her hand. She glared at him and then ran out of his cabin.

Jack stood, staring at the doorway where Evelyn had just been. _She's still in love with me_, he thought. He smirked to himself. _That's very interesting…_

**AN: **Please tell me what you think! This thing has been a long time coming, and there's still so much more on the way!


	15. An Encounter Below

**AN:** Dead Man's Chest was amazing! I can't wait for May...

Now all I'm worried about is how to make a sequal to this without waiting for the third movie... Any suggestions?

Anyways, the song Evelyn sings first in this one is called Shule Aroon. It's half in Gaelic, half in English. The lyrics to it and Drunken Sailor can be found on my POTC website. There's a link to it on my author page. It's still not fully operational but I am working on that. This story is on there, only the chapters are broken down smaller, so they would fit on a page.I had a fun time with that, let me tell you.

There's also other stuff on there, too so feel free to look around. I have a costume guide I'm working on, as well as an interactive look at the Black Pearl and some history that can be linked to the movies.

I'd love for you all to check it out!

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has it's Thorns**

**Chapter 15:** An Encounter Below

Weeks later:

On route to Paris, Evelyn's crew had fit in surprisingly well with the crew of _The Black Pearl. _This scared Jack. Even Elizabeth was warming to them. And so was Anamaria. Jack smiled to himself as he approached the five women. Lilia was dancing with Anamaria, while Elizabeth tapped a beat on a drum and Anne played a fife. Evelyn, just as he remembered her, was singing and playing a fiddle. He listened to her beautiful voice as it floated across the night air.

Jack closed his eyes as she sang. She used to sing that song all the time. He had no idea what the Gaelic meant, but it was so haunting, he found himself humming along.

When the song was over, the crew clapped.

"Something a little more lively, ay?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye!" Evelyn shouted. "Drunken Sailor!" She hollered. Gibbs grinned and joined in. Jack found himself doing the same.

When the merriment ended, the crew clapped once again as Jack smiled and shook his head. "Thank ye, ladies!" He strode over to them, swaggering all the way. "And Evelyn?" He stared right at her. "I've missed yer voice." He winked at her.

She stared at him, expressionless.

"How about a dance?" Liliana asked Mac as he passed by her.

"No thanks," he answered coldly.

She stared after him as he walked past her. Her face fell. Evelyn put her arm around the young Gypsy.

"He'll come around," Evelyn whispered. "Jus' ye wait, deary."

* * *

Jack strode toward his cabin. As he entered, Jayde was just exiting. She nearly ran into him.

"Sorry, Jack," she said smiling. She walked away from him, giggling.

_What the, _he thought. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He inspected his cabin for anything to come up missing. Everything was accounted for. He sat behind his desk. He opened his log to find ponies scribbled on the last page. He raised an eyebrow. _Jayde. _He shrugged, and drew horns in the center of the ponies' heads before he even realized what he was doing. _I've been in the company of women for_ too_ long._

He walked out of his cabin and down into the hold. He could hear Evelyn and Anne talking. A figure was peering around a stack of barrels listening in on their conversation.

"What is it with ye and Sparrow?" He heard Anne ask Evelyn.

"Absolutely nothing," Evelyn answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on, Evelyn." Anne said.

Evelyn sighed. "He and I…" Her voice trailed off as they ascended a ladder.

"Excuse me," Jack said tapping the eavesdropper on the shoulder. "I don't think _that_ was any of your business."

Michael quickly turned around. "More my business than yours," he replied.

"Let me make ye a dealsy," Jack said, glaring at the boy. "Leave her now, and I won't kill ye."

Michael pulled his sword, but Jack was quicker. Jack had his ownsword pointed at his heart before Michael could even raise his arm.

"Kill me," Michael said, "and you'll never see her again."

"I'd rather never see her again then see her with the likes of _you_." Jack eyed him carefully. "Ye're up ter somethin'. I can smell it. And it smells like traitor." He lowered his blade, turned around quickly and headed up top.

* * *

"SPARROW!" Evelyn bellowed as she swung the door to Jack's cabin wide open. The morning's rays were shining on his half-sleeping form. "What the hell did you say ter Michael?"

"I gave him a warnin', that's all." He smirked.

"Well, then." She stormed to his side and stuck her face right above his. "Let me give ye this warnin." She paused. "Ye lay a hand on my man and you'll go back to yer favorite island, savvy?"

He smirked at her. She glared at him in return. He took the opportunity to grab her waist and pull her towards him. He kissed her passionately. Evelyn did nothing to stop him.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think! This thing has been a long time coming, and there's still so much more on the way!


	16. Paris

**AN:** I would like to take a moment to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You all know who you are, and I don't want to list all of you. That tends to get lengthy. I can't express enough how nice it is to recieve all of your reviews. I'd say your like a ray of sunshine but that sounds corny, doesn't it?

Anyways, Thanks again!

My Pirates website, Nigh Uncatchable, is now open but not yet fully operational. This story is there and so are some short biographies for the characters. I would love it if you checked it out!

This story contains SPOILERS! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please turn back now and wait until you've seen the movie.

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**Chapter 16: **Paris

Hunter approached Mac as he tightened a rope on the rigging. "How goes it, mate?"

"Not so smoothly," Mac answered. "Having a spot of trouble with a Gypsy."

"Aye," Hunter smiled. "I noticed."

"Have any advice?"

"Be yerself, mate." He turned serious. "Ye hurt her and I'll personally send ye down to Davy Jones Locker."

Mac smiled. "Don't worry. I take_ my_ women seriously."

* * *

Evelyn quietly snuck fromJack's cabin, keeping an eye out for Michael. She felt awful for what she had done to him. At the same time, she felt as if she was floating.

"Where _have_ you been, Captain?" Lilia asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Jus' catching some shut-eye," She answered, smiling.

"I can keep a secret if you can." Liliana grinned.

"What is it, Lilia?"

"Meet me in the hold and I'll tell you."

"Give me a moment," she said as she stared out at the sea. Liliana slinked away behind her. She continued to stare into the sea for a moment. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water hitting the hull of the ship. It soothed her.

She swaggered across the deck and climbed down into the hold. There she saw Mac reading Liliana a bit of poetry. She smiled to herself as the couple started kissing. _At least someone around here can be in love and not feel guilty about it. _She sighed. _Paris couldn't get here soon enough.

* * *

_

_The Black Pearl _docked in Paris on a stormy day. The workers on the dock and on other ships watched her with a weary eye.

Evelyn disembarked first with Jack directly behind her. "Yer gonna follow me the whole way, ain't ye?"

"Yup," Jack answered with a toothy grin.

Evelyn pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to the dock master. He waved her along as if it were a common occurrence.

"Ye have a Letter of Mark!" Jack started to chuckle. "Gone soft have we?"

"I have an arrangement with the king and queen, Jack."

"Figgered ye would."

"Jus' don't step on me heels on the way ter me father's.".

Evelyn made her way through the busy streets of Paris. She smiled at those who stared at her. She arrived at Porthos' door and walked right in with Jack in tow.

"Papa!" Evelyn yelled.

"In the study!" He bellowed.

Evelyn strutted down the hall. Jack paid special attention to her as she walked. She entered the study. As was their habit, Porthos, Athos, Aramis and Dartagnon were seated around the room.

Porthos rose to give his daughter a hug and he noticed Jack. "_Mon Dieu!_ Jack Sparrow!" Porthos walked to Jack and gave him a hug and a hearty pat on the back. Jack returned the gesture with a grin. "We thought you were dead!"

"Tell me about it," Evelyn said with a sigh.

"That must have been an interesting reunion," Porthos said with a laugh.

"Ye have no idea, mate," Jack replied.

"Come in! Sit down and have a drink!" Porthos said putting an arm around Jack's back.

"Papa, I need to speak to ye for a minute," Evelyn stated gravely.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. 'Scuse me boys." He turned to his daughter and put an arm around her shoulder. "I take it you found _The Pearl_?"

Evelyn shook her head. "It's a long story. The short of it is that Spaniard sunk me ship."

"Is everyone all right?"

"Aye," Evelyn said. "We brought _The Pearl _here for repairs."

"No problem," Porthos said with a grin. "I'll get some of my boys on it tomorrow."

"Thank ye, papa." She looked upset.

"What's wrong, Evelyn?" Porthos asked, furrowing his brow.

"I've done something wrong."

"You're confused about Jack aren't you?" He added a small smile.

"I don't know what ter do about it."

"Evelyn, it's up to you to make decisions on matters of the heart."

Evelyn sighed. "Easy fer ye to say."

Porthos smiled at her and led her back into the parlor. "I always liked Jack." He said, joyfully. "I sure am glad he's alive." He winked at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Yer not helpin', ye know?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Evelyn showed Elizabeth Paris. She had never been and had been begging her new friend to show her around. Dressed in one of her best gowns, Evelyn led the young woman through the streets of the great city, putting on her best noblewoman act. She had even dropped her swagger. Evelyn had taken her to the palace, its gardens, and to the town market.

The walk home was difficult for Evelyn. She knew she'd find her father and her "uncles" having a gay ol' time with Jack. She still wasn't sure how to react to her once lover. He and Porthos had always gotten along. In the past she had been thrilled that her father thought of Jack as a son, but now it irked her.

"You're one brave woman," Elizabeth said to Evelyn as they walked through the streets of Paris.

"Not any more than you," Evelyn replied. "Not just any woman would follow a pirate all on her own."

"I meant trusting Jack with your heart. He doesn't seem to be one to focus his attentions on one woman." Elizabeth stopped near a boutique and started peering in the window.

"Ye see luv, Jack's first love is the sea. His second is the_ Pearl_. Once ye get past that, trusting him isn't so difficult."

"I don't see how that makes it any easier." Elizabeth stared at her.

"When ye love both just as much as he does, it is." Evelyn answered. She narrowed her eyes. "An' jus' how did ye know how I feel about Jack?"

"Wasn't hard." Elizabeth shrugged. "I've never seen Jack Sparrow care about anyone more than himself or that bloody ship." She looked back into the window of the boutique. "Except you."

Evelyn sighed and turned away from the young woman. _What have ye gotten yerself into now, girl? _She asked herself.

While Elizabeth was window shopping Evelyn stood there in the streets, one arm around her stomach, the other daintily waving a fan.

A man in a British Naval uniform stopped and stood next to her. Her first reaction would normally be to kick him in a rather sensitive area, and run for her life, but she wasn't herself at the moment.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yer a long way from home," Evelyn said, not even looking at the man.

"Yes, well, I couldn't help but over hear you and your friend speaking English."

"An' ye decided to stop and have a chat?" She looked up at him. He was tall with a very handsome face. A powder wig rested atop his head, and on top of the wig sat a rather large tri-corner hat.

"I was so relieved to her someone speaking something other than French, I couldn't help myself." He smiled at her.

Evelyn smiled back. It couldn't hurt to be friendly. He was English, but he was nice enough to stop and talk to her.

"Ye got a name, Commodore?" She asked, eyeing his decorated uniform.

"James Norrington."

The very instant she heard his voice Elizabeth knew she had to hide. When he said his name, she took the opportunity to duck around a corner.

He tilted his head. "How did you know I was-"

"Me father's a sailor," she replied simply.

"Ah," he said. "Your friend seems to have run off on you." He craned his neck to see where she had gone. _There's something awfully familiar about that young woman._

"Her first trip ter Paris," Evelyn replied. "She's as curious as a child on Christmas morn."

Norrington chuckled. "What's your name, milady?"

"Evelyn Rose."

"Beautiful name," he said. "I hear a bit of Ireland in your voice."

"Aye. Ye would." She had him wrapped around her little finger. She grinned.

"This may sound a bit forward, but may I see you again? While I'm here it would sure be nice to be able to talk to someone who doesn't speak French all the time." He grinned at her.

"If our paths cross again, I don't see any harm in that." She had no interest in him, but it didn't hurt to become friendly with the enemy. You never knew when it might come in handy.

Evelyn bid him good day and ran off to find Elizabeth. She found her hiding behind a barrel full off apples.

"What in the blazes are ye doin' down there, girl?" Evelyn asked, laughing.

"I know that man." Elizabeth said. "We were engaged once."

"No wonder ye ran off like that," Evelyn said, pulling Elizabeth to her feet. "He seems nice. A little full of hisself, but not bad fer a bloody red coat."

"He's here for Jack, Evelyn." Elizabeth looked her straight in the eyes. "He's tracked _The Pearl _all the way to France."

"Don't worry," Evelyn said with a smile. "Me father has the ship well hidden. Unless the idiot decides to go wandering the streets, he'll be safe."

The pair headed back to Porthos' flat without another word between them.

**AN: **As juicy as he looked in DMC, I had to put good ol' Norrington in here somewheres...

Please Review! I'd give you a cookie if I had one!


	17. Strange Meetings

**AN:** Still wondering how to make a sequel... I have a few ideas but most of them sound lame to me. Ah well. Perhaps I should just wait 'til May. It's only ten months right?

What am I saying? Thank goodness for fanfiction. I can't go that long without Captain Jack Sparrow!

This story is also located on my POTC website, _Nigh Uncatchable_. There's also other stuff on there, too so feel free to look around. I have a costume guide I'm working on, as well as an interactive look at the Black Pearl and some history that can be linked to the movies. There are also biographies for the characters of this story, complete with actors I had in mind while writing them, and a soundtrack listing is in the works.

I'd love for you all to check it out! There's a link to it on the bottom of my summary on my author page.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**Chapter 17: **Strange Meetings

Jack was having a wonderful time in the lowly dive he was sitting in. The rum was never ending, the wenches weren't too bad to look at, and there was musical entertainment. _How I've missed Paris._

He noticed Michael walk in the door and quickly hid his face behind his bottle of rum. He watched as the man who had stolen his love's heart sat at a table with a short man donning a white powder wig.

"Can you tell me where she is?" The man asked.

"Not yet," Michael answered. "The ship's been destroyed."

The man's eyes went wide. "What about our deal?"

"I'll bring you her." He leaned in closer. "On one condition. She doesn't hang."

"That ship was worth more than her life."

"I know. Her father's rich. I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangement." Michael smiled.

"Good. Meet me in Port Royal in four months. Bring her with you." The man in the wig stood. He turned in Jack's direction for the briefest of seconds.

Jack's eyes went wide in horror as he placed where he had seen the man before. The man strode out the door of the tavern, his cane clinking against the floor. The very cane that had branded the 'P' in Jack's forearm. _Beckett.

* * *

_

The next night, Evelyn and Elizabeth suggested that everyone stay on _The Pearl _since not everyone could stay at her father's flat, and Jack would probably be safer in the hidden alcove were Porthos had placed the ship in.

Liliana had brought her pet artic fox named Loki. She had found it on a trip to Norway. It had simply started following her around and she took it in. While she was at sea, she simply left it in Porthos' care, despite Porthos' distaste for the creature. Liliana gave it commands in its native Slavic. In the short time the little beast had graced _The Black Pearl_ with its presence, Jack had grown to hate it.

This particular night was no exception. Jack was minding his own business, well not if you include the fact that he was spying on Evelyn while she was changing, when Jayde came up from behind him.

"Stop starin' or I won't give ye this little black pearl I have," she said, a bit of feistiness in her voice.

Jack turned toward her. He took the bit of something in his hand and brought it to his face for closer examination.

"This isn't a black pearl! It's shell shot!" He whispered, but Jayde was already gone. In her stead was the blasted little fox.

Loki started growling at the pirate in front of him. He leapt forward and bit him on the leg. Jack let out a yelp of pain as the fox took off down the deck.

Evelyn emerged from the cabin and stared at him. "Yer pathetic, Jack."

His eyes went wide. "Jus' fer that, I'm not going ter tell ye what I know about yer _fiancé._"

"I don't have the patience ter listen ter yer tall tales, Sparrow."

"Fine." He smirked. "I'll let him have all the secret meetin's with our pirate branding friend he wants."

Her eyes went wide. "What did ye say?"

"Ye heard me."

"Yer lyin." She started walking away from him.

"Believe you me, darling. I wish I was."

* * *

Jack returned to his cabin fully prepared to get a good night's sleep. What he found in there made him slightly angry. 

There on his pillow, curled up in a ball was Loki, his tail waving in the air as if he was mocking the pirate.

Jack's face turned three shades of red. "Would someone get this bloody little pest out of me cabin!" He screamed.

Liliana stalked into his cabin. She scooped her pet into her arms. "Come then, Loki. Leave the mean nasty pirate alone."

Jack glared at her as she disappeared through the doorway. He could hear her giggles fading into the night. He thought forcertain he saw the fox stick its tongue out at him from over her shoulder.

_Why is it that everyone thinks me ship is a bloody zoo?_ He thought. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

* * *

Evelyn walked into the hold to find Michael reading over a bit of parchment in the lantern light. He quickly pocketed the paper when he saw her enter. 

"What have ye got there, me love?" Evelyn asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he answered, smiling nervously.

"Who was that man I saw ye with last night?" She smirked.

Michael looked horrified. She knew. "You saw me?" She nodded. "Just a friend."

"You make strange friends, my dear." She got in his face. "The East India Company is not a friend in my book."

"I swear I didn't know," Michael said nervously.

"Then why so nervous, my love?" She looked concerned. "Could it be that you're up to something?" She cocked her head to one side. "I doubt yer as innocent as ye claim to be."

"I swear I don't mean you any harm. They just want their ship back." She had her confession.

"It's a little late fer that, ain't it?" She glared at him.

"I do love you, Evy," Michael said, sorrowfully. "I just feel ye should have a better life."

Evelyn put her face in his. "My life is my choice and I could be a noble woman anytime I wanted, but the sea is my first love." She paused. "And Jack is my second." He looked confused.

"Jack!" She yelled.

Jack slinked from the shadows a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Lock him in the brig."

"Gladly, me luv." Jack grabbed the boy by the arms and shoved him in a cell. Michael fell to the floor and glared at him.

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and turned to follow Evelyn. He took Evelyn by the elbow. "I hate ter say it luv, but I told ye so."

She shook her head and grinned. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Jack." She smirked. "Ye being right is a rare occurrence."

He frowned as they emerged from the hold. "Ah, but ye see, luv," he turned and pulled her towards him. "Yer jus' like me. Yer entirely too trusting." He kissed her, right there, in front of the entire crew.

Everyone, including Porthos, cheered and whistled. Their celebration echoed into the night sky.

* * *

The next morning as they prepared for sea, Liliana sat on the rail with Loki in her lap. The little fox suddenly leapt from her lap and began chasing Jack the monkey. In one fluid movement, he managed to get his jaws around the monkey's head. The tiny primate held Loki's jaws open with all his might. 

"Loki, that's dirty! Spit that out!" Lilia yelled. Loki spit Jack out and knocked the little creature overboard. "Now go wash your mouth. " Liliana glared at her pet, as it stalked off.

"What was all that about?" Evelyn asked, approaching her friend.

"Loki ate Jack!" She said, disbelieving.

"WHAT? How?"

"The monkey!" Liliana said, laughing. "Are you daft? A fox couldn't eat 'em! He's too fat!"

Evelyn chuckled. "What about 'little Jack'?" She smirked.

The pair raised an eyebrow.

"What's Jack gotten hisself into now?" Gibbs asked, walking up at the wrong moment.

The women laughed to them selves.

Jack strode up to them, placing a kiss on Evelyn's head. "Say goodbye ter yer pet, Lilia. He wouldn't do well in battle."

Liliana handed Loki over to D'Artagnon. Oddly enough, the fox cuddled up to him.

"Porthos, Aramis," Jack started, "yer welcome to come along."

"I don't intend on letting her go off to her death without me," Porthos said, patting Jack on the back.

**AN: **Please give me a nice, juicy review! It helps me write faster! It does! I know you guys are reading this… That's why there's a nice little function called STATS on here…


	18. Hurricane

**AN: **I meant to get this chapter up a lot sooner, but I've been busy.

I did make it to the Tall Ships festival this weekend. It was fun. My friends and I dressed up. We had people thinking we came on one of the ships. :grins: My lame boyfriend wouldn't wear his Jack costume or I'd direct you all to my website to see it. (He _will _wear it to Renaissance Festival or I shall run himthroughwith me cutlass...)I'll post pictures of the ships there sometime this week, though. By the time we got there, it was too late to board any of the ships, which sucked.

The _Schooner Providence_, which was used in POTC 2 did not make it. I was kind of disappointed, but at least there were other ships to drool over. None as beauteous as the _Pearl_, though.

Anyways, the usual drabble:

This story is also located on my POTC website, _Nigh Uncatchable_. There's also other stuff on there, too so feel free to look around. I have a costume guide I'm working on, as well as an interactive look at the Black Pearl and some history that can be linked to the movies. There are also biographies for the characters of this story, complete with actors I had in mind while writing them, and a soundtrack listing is in the works.

I'd love for you all to check it out! There's a link to it on the bottom of my summary on my author page.

This story contains SPOILERS! If you don't want to be spoiled, then wait until you've seen the movie, and then read it, okay? Okay!

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns **

**Chapter 18:** Hurricane

Jack stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl_, his compass in his hand. He followed the needle as he steered the wheel. He looked back and forth from his compass to the sun in the sky. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ana!" He shouted.

"Aye, Captain?" Anamaria answered from behind him.

"Take the helm." He turned and strode away. "Head east," he shouted back to her.

Anamaria watched as he swaggered down the stairs. She shook her head as she took the helm in her hands.

Jack walked past both his own crew, and that of the late _Dolphine. _He nodded to those who saw him pass.

He stopped next to Evelyn as she was teaching Elizabeth how to play a fife. Elizabeth was just getting the hang of it when Jack walked up to the pair.

* * *

Will was pulling on the rigging while Porthos helped him secure it. "You knew my father?" Will asked as he watched the exchange between Evelyn, Elizabeth, and Jack.

"Yep." Porthos replied. "Best pirate I've ever known."

"So I've been told." Will was still curious to know what his father was like. He held the rope tightly in his hands.

"You might want to ask Evelyn if you want a better answer than that." Porthos said. "He practically raised her after I sent her off to sea." He tied off a knot on the railing.

"She won't kill me?" Will asked. "She seems to have it out for anything male at the moment." Both men watched as Evelyn glared at Jack, her face inches from his. She turned and stalked away and into his cabin. Jack ran to follow her. She shut the door to his cabin and bolted it shut. Jack let out a sigh.

"Nah." Porthos answered. "Just Jack." He chuckled. "They've been going at it like that for years."

* * *

"Come on, Evy, darling!" Jack said as he pounded on the door. "I really don't want to have to break this door down." He frowned. "Don't. Make. Me. Hurt. My. Baby!" He shouted pulling on the door handle. He leaned back and gave it a great tug.

Evelyn opened the door, tiring of all the racket Jack was making. Jack went flying backwards and landed on his behind inches from where Porthos and Will were standing. The pair stared down at the captain.

"What are you lookin' at?" Jack glared at them. "As ye were, mates!" He shouted, rising to his feet. He groaned, placing a hand on his backside. He strode over to Evelyn who was, as well as the rest of the crew, laughing. He put his arm around her waist. "That wasn't funny." He pouted.

"From my angle it was hilarious." She tried to stifle the laughter but failed miserably.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, I aim to please, luv." He gave her a knowing smile and kissed her cheek.

She shook her head and walked away. He started after her and thought better of it. Instead he put a finger in the air, turned on his toes and strode into his cabin. He had a bottle of rum with his name on it.

* * *

Jack was sitting at the table, a map splayed out in front of him. He took a great swig of the rum bottle in his hand and let out a sigh. _Now where was I? _He furrowed his brow and inhaled. _Ah, yes. Tripoli. Been awhile since I've been there, hasn't it? _He grinned.

He tilted his chair back on the rear legs, carefully balancing himself, moving with each sway of the ship. Suddenly, the door swung open and nearly flew off its hinges. Evelyn stood in the doorway.

Loosing his balance, Jack, as well as the chair, tumbled backwards.

Evelyn strode over to him and held out her hand. "Ye'd better get up top, luv," she shouted, frantic. She was soaked from the sea and the storm that was raging outside, tempting the fate of the _Pearl_yet again.

"Jus' lemme finish this bottle, ay?" Jack slurred, rising from the floor. "Now that I won't be able to sit for a week…" He muttered.

"_Now_, Jack," she commanded.

"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked. "It isn't mutiny again, is it? Ye know how I hate those…"

"The navy's on our tail." She glared at him.

"Oh, bugger." Jack said simply.

"No doubt that fancy-pants-Commodore I ran into in Paris," Evelyn fumed as she and Jack walked out of the cabin. "I knew I should have-"

"Norrington? Ye ran into Norrington and ye didn't even say anything?" Jack asked.

"I didn't think it was that important." She frowned. "Besides, ye'd have gone looking for trouble if I'd have given ye the chance."

"Oh, no he's not _important_." Jack stated calmly as they emerged on deck. "He's _only_ been chasing me half way around the world for months." He rolled his eyes. "I rooted for him, too, the bloody bastard." He removed his spyglass from inside his jacket and attempted to get a better look at the ship looming behind the _Pearl_

"Can't see a bloody thing," Jack said, shaking the spyglass.

"It's raining, Jack. Not to mention the fact that it's night." Evelyn stared at him.

"Right ye are, luv." He turned and headed up to the helm. Evelyn followed him every step of the way.

"This doesn't look good, Capt'n," Anamaria said from her place at the wheel.

"Could be worse." With that a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the storm around them. Jack could see the clouds cycling in the sky.

"Had to say it didn't ye?" Evelyn glared at him, smirking.

"Oh." Jack said, simply.

"How do you plan on getting out of this one?" Anamaria asked.

"Full sail! Run it out!" He shouted to the crew behind him.

Porthos came running up the stairs as fast as he could. "Tell me I'm not the only one that saw the hurricane on our tail?"

"Oh, that?" Jack asked. "_That's_ not a hurricane. That's the HMS Dauntless." The wind began to pick up around them. "_That's_ a hurricane," he said, pointing to the sky.

"We're trying to outrun it?" Porthos asked.

"Would ye rather we surrendered?" Jack grinned. "The navy might be forgiving, but the hurricane won't be."

"Either way, we die," Evelyn put an arm around Jack. "This is the _Black Pearl_, papa. She can outrun it," she said, grinning at her father.

Jack took the helm, grinning like a madman. He felt as if he had nothing to fear. He didn't worry about the storm around him. He knew that it would take more than that to take out Captain Jack Sparrow.

**AN: **Feedback wanted! But please be kind. I've already received constructive criticism on the lack of action. I'll admit that I suck at action sequences. Being the persnickety perfectionist I am, once I finish this thing, I'll probably do another edit for detail.

Last I checked, I had seventy something hits on chapter 17. I got two reviews... That's sad! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
